A Very Interesting Year Indeed
by Niko Mane
Summary: This HPYuGiOh crossover is pretty basic at the start. Yugi, Bakura, Marik, Mokuba, and Kaiba get invited to Hogwarts and move in next door to Harry. Hey, in my story, Sirius is not dead! Cool huh? Anywey, They find out about each other and things unfold.
1. The Geek Squad

**The Geek Squad**

It was a bright and sunny day in Domino, Japan. Everyone was out working. But one window's drapes were pulled so that no light could enter the room. Yugi Motou was still asleep. So was his spirit, Yami. Suddenly the drapes were pulled open. Yugi's Grandpa was standing there with a bright smile on his face.

"Wake up! It's a another beautiful day."

"Grandpa, it's still summer vacation. Why do I have to get up?" Yugi mumbled.

"Because you promised to meet Marik, Bakura, and their Yamis at the Arcade at 10:00." Grandpa answered.

"Yikes! What time is it?" Yugi squeaked.

"9:30."

Yugi immediately jumped up. Grandpa chuckled and went downstairs to get some coffee. Yugi took a shower and started to get his blue coat on when he heard snoring. Coming from inside his head. Oh, no! He'd forgotten to get Yami up!

'_YAMI! Wake up, or we'll be late!' _He said through his mind link.

'_Huh? Wazzat?'_ Came the groggy voice of Yami.

'_WAKE UP NOW!'_ Yugi screamed. Yami appeared beside Yugi.

"Alright, I'm up." He said out loud.

"Good." Yugi replied. Then they heard a frightened yell from downstairs.

"Grandpa!" They both exclaimed in unison and ran down to the kitchen. They arrived just in time to see an _owl_ fly out the window! Grandpa had fallen out of his seat. They helped him up and asked him what happened.

"I was sitting down here, reading the newspaper and that owl swooped in and dropped a letter on the table!" Yugi looked at the letter. It was made out of a yellowish paper and written in green ink.

Yugi Motou 

**Second Bedroom to the Right, Turtle Game shop**

**Domino, Japan**

Yugi gasped. How could they know where he sleeps?

"What is it aibou?" Yami asked. Yugi showed him the letter. Yami's eyes widened.

"Let's open it." Yugi suggested. Yami nodded and opened it.

**Dear Mr. Motou, **

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. There will be a new elective this year: Ancient Egyptian Magic.**

**Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**PS: We are aware that you are older than the standard age of first years. You will start in sixth year. You will have to come to London to ride the Hogwarts Express.**

"Do you suppose that this is one of the tomb robber's tricks?" asked Yami

"If it is, he's certainly outdone himself." said Yugi

"I suppose you'll find out when you get to the Arcade." Grandpa said thoughtfully.

"Oh, no!" gasped Yugi. He had glanced at the clock. It read 9:58. Yugi bolted out with the letter in his hands, Yami close behind him. When they got to the Arcade they saw Marik, Yami Marik, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Kaiba, and Mokuba.Yugi and Yami ran up to them. They were obviously arguing.

"Well I didn't do it!"

"Neither did I!"

"Listen you dweebs, Someone did this and it certainly wasn't ME."

"Are you calling my hikari a dweeb Kaiba?!"

"Why yes I am."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yugi called. They all turned.

"Oh goodie. Now the Pharaoh's here." Sneered Y. Bakura.

"Let me guess, you just got a letter that was delivered by an owl inviting you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Asked Yami, eyeing the yellowish letters in their hands.

"Yes." They all said in surprise.

"So did we." Said Yugi.

"Do you suppose that these crackpots are serious?" asked Kaiba.

"Maybe," Marik said slowly, "This is a trap."

"Naw, they wouldn't be this forward. Believe me I know." Said Y. Marik.

"Yes, we are aware of that fact." Said Bakura.

"Can we go Seto? Please, please, please?" whined Mokuba.

"Fine." Replied Kaiba. "I suppose we'll have to take the geek squad too."


	2. The Trip

**The Trip**

Yugi stepped onto the plane. It had velvet seats and tables for drinks and food. He looked outside of the window and waved to Joey, Tristen, and Tea.

"Bye Yugi."

"Have a nice trip."

"We'll see you next year."

The plane started up and Yugi ran to his seat.

"Thanks for flying us to London Kaiba." He said with a pleasant smile.

"Hmph. I'm only doing this because Mokuba wanted me to." Kaiba answered.

"How do you guys think we are going to find this 'Hogwarts Express' and all these supplies on this list?" questioned Marik.

Yugi looked down at the list that came with the letter.

**Uniform**

**Sixth year students will require**

**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2.One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear**

**3.One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)**

**4.One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.**

**Course books**

**All students should have a copy of the following.**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Albert Waffling**

**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Pyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsonlus Jigger**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble **

**Other Equipment**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set of glass or crystal phials **

**1 telescope**

**1 set of brass scales**

**Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

Yugi walked over to Yami. He had been quiet.

"Marik's right, I don't know how we're going to find all this stuff."

Silence.

"Yami, there's something on your mind. I can tell. Spill it."

"I don't know aibou. It just feels like something big is coming. Really big." Said Yami.

"I know. I have that feeling to, but we'll deal with it when the time comes." Yugi sighed. They spent the rest of the trip talking with the others. In 30 minuets Marik had dueled Bakura and won, Kaiba had gotten in a discussion with Yami about dueling strategies, and Mokuba had tasted his first wine without Kaiba's permission. The results were well... interesting. Bakura accused Marik of cheating, Yami and Kaiba had argued until their faces were red, and Mokuba got a stern lecture, of witch he probably would only remember half of, seeing that he was still a little loopy.

'Please return to your seat. We are about to land.' Came a voice on the speaker.

"We're here already?" asked Bakura.

"This is my fastest jet." Kaiba answered smugly.

"Wow." Yugi stared out the window. London was not like Japan at all.


	3. Strange Neighbors

**Strange Neighbors**

Harry Potter woke up to the sound of his owl, Hedwig's squawking. He had slept in and forgotten to feed her. He gave her some food and an owl treat. She gobbled it happily. Harry looked out the window. The house next door had been out for rent. He saw a moving truck driving away. The 'for rent' sign had been taken away. He ran downstairs.

"Hey, Who moved in next door?" he asked Aunt Petunia.

"Someone moved in?" she gasped and ran to the window.

"He's right!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon, peering out the window to.

"Aren't you going over to say hi?" asked Harry

"Don't be stupid boy! That is not the way it's done! You go over later after they are settled in." said Uncle Vernon. Harry stared. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always had to do everything right to impress their neighbors.

"Yeah, don't be stupid." Dudley chortled.

"Careful Dudders, or I might get my godfather to come here and turn you into a mouse." Harry said sweetly.

"AARGG!!!" Dudley ran out of the room. Harry smiled. He had only realized how much he needs Sirius last year. He had thought that he was dead when he went behind that curtain. But he had gotten out just in time.

_Later that night_

Uncle Vernon straitened his tie. Harry thought that it was perfectly strait, but apparently he did not. They were all dressed up to go and introduce themselves to the new neighbors, leaving Harry behind. Harry walked up the stairs to his bedroom to watch. He saw them go up the street. Harry could here something happening inside the house. Yells and thumps.

"BAKA TOMB ROBBER! GIVE ME BACK MY ROD!" said one voice.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

"MAKE ME!" said another voice.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

"Okay everyone, settle down." said a third voice.

"SHUT UP PHAROH!"

THUMP THUMP

Harry burst out laughing when he saw the horrified looks on his relative's faces.

THUMP THUMP

"AHA! VICTORY!" said the first voice.

"Fine. I wouldn't want it if it came with YOU anyway." Said the second voice.

The Dursleys rang the doorbell. A small teen with spiky red hair and blonde bangs opened the door. They stared.

"Um... Can I help you?" The teen asked.

"Er.. Yes, um, we are your neighbors and we just came over to say hello, and, um, we have to go now, so goodbye!" Uncle Vernon said fast and started backing away.

"Oh. OK then." Said the teen then and closed the door.

Harry was laughing.

Yugi closed the door and sighed. Now their neighbors probably thought that they were crazy. He had seen another boy that lived at their house and wondered why they did not bring him. Y. Marik, Y. Bakura, and Yami came downstairs with flustered looks on their faces. Kaiba, Mokuba, Bakura, and Marik came down the hall.

"What was all the noise?" asked Bakura.

"The Tomb Robber stole my rod!" said Y. Marik.

"Thought so. Who was at the door?" said Kaiba.

"Our neighbors. They came by to say hello, but they looked like they thought we were as nutty as a fruitcake, and I don't blame them." Yugi said Glaring at Y. Bakura and Y. Marik. They shuffled their feet. "But they didn't have that boy we saw earlier with them." he continued. "Strange huh?"


	4. At Yugi's House

**At Yugi's House **

The next day Harry woke up and went downstairs. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were all dressed up to go to a meeting. Harry sighed.

"I suppose I'll just go to Ms. Figg's then." Uncle Vernon nodded and they went out to the driveway. His relatives were about to get into the car when the telephone rang inside. Uncle Vernon went inside to get it while mumbling something that sounded like 'It might be important.' When he came back out he looked disturbed.

"Ms. Figg can't take him. She got sick last night." Harry looked hopeful. Maybe he could stay home for once.

"Well now what do? We can't leave him at home!" Aunt Petunia asked. Harry's hopes faded.

"I don't know, but if we don't think of something we'll by late!"

The boy that Harry saw last night was taking out the garbage and saw them. He ran down to their driveway.

"Is their something wrong?" he asked Harry.

"They are going to a meeting and can't find a place for me to stay." Harry explained.

"Oh, well you could stay at our place for a while." The boy suggested.

"Can I go Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

"Fine." He grunted and hopped into the car.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Yugi Motou." The boy said, putting out his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter." Said Harry, shaking the Yugi's hand. Yugi Motou... that name sounded familiar. They walked to Yugi's house. When they got there, Harry met more people. There was a tall boy with brown hair, a blonde haired boy with a tan, a boy with white hair, and a younger boy with black hair.

"This is Seto Kaiba, Marik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura (but everyone calls him Bakura), and Mokuba Kaiba. Guys, this is Harry Potter." Yugi told them.

"Pleased to meet you." Harry said and then stopped. "Wait, Seto Kaiba? The one that makes all those holographic duel monster machines in Japan? Now I remember! Yugi, you're the one that beat all of those tournaments! What are you doing here?" _He looked taller on TV._ Harry thought to himself.

"Well... It's a long story, but how did you know about us?" Yugi asked.

"My cousin Dudley is really into those games. I have my own deck, but I'm not very good.." Harry explained. The rest of the day, they all gave dueling tips to Harry and showed him how to use holographic technology.

"Now you will be able to beat your cousin any day." Yugi said to Harry as he left. He liked them, but there was something strange about them. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was. Maybe it had something to do with those gold things that they were trying to hide. Whenever he asked about them, they always changed the subject. _Oh, well. _He thought to himself. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Dudley is going to flip when he finds out that Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou live next door._


	5. The Giant Man

**The Giant Man**

Yugi woke up the next day and yawned. Last night had been fun. That boy, Harry, was very good at dueling. His relatives obviously did not like him. He didn't know why.

'_Time to get up Yami. I smell pancakes.'_ Yugi said through his mind link.

"Pancakes?" Yami said as he appeared.

"Yep!" said Yugi happily. They went downstairs to find Marik making pancakes.

"Marik, I didn't know that you could make pancakes." Yami said.

"My sister taught me." Marik said simply.

"When will they be done?" whined Y. Bakura.

"They'll be done when they'll be done." Marik said.

When they were ready, they all enjoyed a hearty breakfast. A few minuets after they ate, the doorbell rang.

"Whoa!" the Yamis gasped and faded away. Yugi answered the door. It was Harry. Mokuba pecked around the coroner.

"Hi Harry." Yugi said.

"Hi Yugi. I was wondering if I could stay at your house for a bit. My uncle is in a bad mood and well..." Harry started to say.

"Of course." Yugi said, cutting him off. "Please, come in." Harry stepped inside.

"So, why do you live with them?" asked Mokuba.

"My parents were murdered." Harry said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Yugi. He truly meant it to.

"Why was your uncle in a bad mood?" said Kaiba to change the subject. He himself had grown up without a real mother or father.

"Dudley broke a hole in my uncle's room, so he slept very badly because of the cold."

"Why would your cousin do that?" Marik exclaimed in disbelief.

"I beat him at duel monsters and he's a sore loser." Harry said simply.

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell rang again. A giant man with wild black hair stood at the door.


	6. PLEASE READ THIS!

Dear Readers,

I regret to say that I cannot finish this story unless you review. I will not continue unless I know that someone wants me to. Should I continue? Please tell me in your reviews.


	7. Hagrid, Hair, and a Large Purple Bus

Yay! You reviewed! I'm so, so, sorry that I was blocking unregistered reviews, I didn't realize! This is my first story on here. Anyway, on to the next chapter!

**Hagrid, Hair, a Large Purple Bus**

"Hagrid!" Harry gasped

"Harry! What're yeh doin' down here?" said the man asked Harry. Yugi looked at the man. He was huge! It made Yugi feel like a bug.

"I'm visiting my friends. What are **_you_** doing down here?" Harry said to the man.

"I'm here to take 'em to Diagon Ally and show 'em around. They're goin' to Hogwarts didin' yeh know?" The man said to Harry.

"You're all going to Hogwarts?" Harry gasped, turning to Yugi and the others.

"Yeah! Are you?" Mokuba said.

"Yes! Wow, why didn't you tell me?" Harry said.

"Umm, Harry, who is this?" Marik asked tentatively.

"This is Rubeus Hagrid. He's the Care of Magical Creatures Teacher at Hogwarts." Harry explained.

"Call me Hagrid." He said, putting out his hand.

"I'm Yugi Motou."

"Marik Ishtar."

"Seto Kaiba."

"Mokuba Kaiba."

"Ryou Bakura." said each of them, some shaking his hand, some simply nodding.

_'Yami, can you believe that Harry goes to Hogwarts? It's so strange that we happened to move in right next to him!' _Yugi said through his mind link.

'_Yes.... That is a very strange coincidence.'_ Yami answered. He seemed distant.

'_Are you still having that feeling Yami?'_Yugi asked.

'_Yes but it's just...'_Yami trailed off.

'_It's just what Yami?'_ Yugi asked.

'_That boy Harry... He has a secret... I can tell.' _

'_He'll tell us when he's ready to.'_

"Yugi? Earth to Yugi come in Yugi!" said a voice. "Huh?" Yugi said, snapping back to reality. 

"Are you okay? You kind of blanked out on us there." It was Harry.

"Oh... Umm.. I was just thinking." Yugi stuttered.

_Weird._ Harry thought. _Maybe he does that all the time._

"Well, we have ter go soon, so I suggest you get all yer stuff." Hagrid said.

"But where will we stay? The train doesn't leave for two days." Kaiba questioned, confused.

"At the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." Hagrid replied.

Yugi went up to get his stuff. As he packed, he thought about what it would be like at Hogwarts. It certainly wouldn't be like home at all. Yugi sighed. It was a good thing that Bakura had taught them English over the summer. It was hard, but they all learned to speak it fluently. Speaking of that summer, he was glad that they had made friends with Kaiba. Otherwise, they wouldn't have gotten a ride to London or this house. As soon as he was done packing, he went downstairs. A few minuets later, everyone was all packed. Yugi went outside, expecting to see a taxi or a car. But no, instead he found a huge, purple, triple-decker bus that had the words 'Knight Bus' painted on it. He and his comrades gasped. Harry and Hagrid smirked at their surprise, although Harry wasn't to thrilled at riding the Knight bus again. He remembered it very well. The jerking and swaying made him feel sick. The first time he had ridden on it, he was running away.

"I guess that I'll just go over and get my stuff." Harry said. He walked over to his relative's house. Harry worried a little bit. Uncle Vernon might yell at him. But then again, it might improve his mood because Harry was leaving. Harry opened the door and stepped inside.

"Oh it's you again is it?" snarled Uncle Vernon, looking up from his newspaper.

"Well, I think you'll be happy to learn that I'm leaving with Hagrid." Harry said to his uncle.

"Good! I've had enough of you." He said half happy, half mad. Harry went upstairs and got his stuff together. He finished up by getting Hedwig. He went back downstairs with his trunk and the cage. As he went out the door, he heard Uncle Vernon mumble 'good riddance'. _'Good riddance indeed.' _Harry thought to himself. Yugi was introduced to Stan Shunpike and the driver, Ernie.

"Hi." Said Stan

"Hi." Said Yugi. Stan looked at him strangely out of the coroner of his eye.

".....'ey, is your 'air" He started to say.

"It's natural." Yugi said, cutting him off.

"Are you sure? You didn't put a charm on it or somfink to make it three colors?"

"I'm sure." Said Yugi, turning red in the face. Yugi had gotten a lot of staring when he came here and there was no wonder why. No one here had hair like Yugi's.

'_Did he just make fun of our hair?'_ Asked Yami, obviously agitated.

'_You can't blame him.' _Yugi answered.

"So where are you from?" Ernie asked.

"Japan." Mokuba said smiling.

"Japan eh? I've driven there a few times, dropping people of."

"How? It's kind of across the ocean." Marik said in surprise. Stan chuckled.

"This is a magical bus you know."

"Oh. Yeah." Marik said.

"What? You thought this was a normal bus? It is purple after all." Bakura said laughing.

Marik shuffled his feet.

Stan loaded all of their stuff and they all got on. Yugi stepped in to see a lot of chairs and tables. They all sat down.

"Where to?" asked Ernie.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid replied.

"Alrighty then." Erie said as he started up the bus.

"Brace yourselves." Said Harry.


	8. The Leakey Cauldren

Niko Mane: Yay! A long chapter! I took your advice. Review? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? The Leaky Cauldron 

Before Yugi or the others could react, the bus jerked forward, throwing them out of their seats.

"Jeez!" said Marik, rubbing his head where it had hit the floor.

"Told ya." Harry said simply. Everyone got up and sat back down in their seats. Yugi looked outside to see the bus speeding through the streets, lamp posts jumping out of the way!

"Umm… Is this safe?" Yugi asked timidly.

"Oh, sure. The muggles don't even see it." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Muggles?" asked Marik.

"Non-magic people."

"Oh."

'_Hey, Tomb Robber.'_ Bakura said through his mind link.

'_What hikari?' _

'_Did you notice anything weird about Harry?' _

'_Yes. I remember seeing him rubbing his forehead for some reason a few times. And he seems to always be worried about something.'_

'_Wow, you're perceptive.'_

'_I know.'_

"Hey, you're unusually silent." Said Harry.

"Um… I just feel sick I guess." said Bakura. It was true. Whenever he looked outside, the sight of every thing spinning by made him woozy.

"I'm not feelin' so good meself…" said Hagrid.

'_At least it's not as bad as the Gringotts carts. I wonder why Yugi and the others space out so often. Maybe everyone is like that in Japan. I doubt it though.'_ Harry thought to himself. _'I bet that they're suspicious of me. Now that Voldemort has returned, my scar is burning constantly.' _He was suddenly thrown out of his thoughts when the bus made a sharp turn and they fell out of their seats again.

"Who, exactly gave you your license?" Kaiba said, helping Mokuba up. But before Ernie could answer, the bus swerved and they were all thrown out of their seats _again._ Yugi's deck went everywhere and he had to reach out of the window to grab his Dark Magician before it flew out. As Yugi gathered up his cards, Ernie mentioned that they were close to the Leaky Cauldron. Sure enough, in a few minuets they arrived at a pub with a sign that said 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Glad to be off of the crazy bus, they entered and looked around. It was very dark and smoky. There were many people there, sitting at the tables, drinking, smoking, reading a paper called 'The Daily Prophet', along with other activities.

"Ah, Hagrid! These are the foreign students eh? I have rooms set up for all of you! Oh and Mr. Potter? I thought you should know that your friends Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are staying here. They're waiting in that room to the left. They say that they have something important to tell you." Said a man who was cleaning a class behind a counter. Harry immediately rushed of to the room to meet his friends. He wanted them to fill him in on what's happening with Voldemort. As he entered, he found his best friends sitting at a table grinning.

"Harry! It's great to see you!" said Hermione happily.

"Yeah! We haven't seen you in ages!" said Ron.

"It's good to see you to, but what's happening with Voldemort?" Said Harry. Ron flinched at the sound of the dark lord's name, but said nothing.

"Well, now that the Ministry knows that you're telling the truth, they now have much higher security. But… There's bad news." Hermione said slowly.

"Go on." Harry urged.

"Well… I'm afraid that all the Death Eaters escaped Azkaban." Ron said with a sad look on his face.

"WHAT!?!"

"It's true. The dementors have turned against us. They all work for… Voldemort. Hermione said. "Oh for goodness sake Ron!" Ron had flinched again.

"Not a surprise." Harry said dully.

"Hey, I heard that there's some foreign students coming this year. Is it true?" said Ron, changing the subject.

"Yeah. And they just happened to move in next door to me." Said Harry.

"Really?" said Hermione in shock.

"Yes. We are actually very good friends now. They showed me how to play this muggle game called Duel Monsters. It's really fun." Harry replied.

"Do they know you're famous? Do they know about V-V-Voldemort?" asked Ron.

"No. I plan on telling them tonight."

Meanwhile Yugi looked around the room. It looked like any other room that you would find inside a normal inn. But something told him that it was not. He felt some strange force there. He looked at himself in a mirror. Suddenly, his reflection talked! "Hello there!" 

"Who are you?" Yugi yelled.

"I'm the mirror of room 12." His reflection said. Yugi looked up at the mirror and stared. "What? Never seen a talking mirror before?" Yugi shook his head. Then, realizing that he was talking to his reflection screamed.

"AARGG!!!!" Yugi fell over.

"You're from a muggle family aren't you?" The mirror said.

"Oh. I guess I am." he said.

"Yugi! I heard yelling! Are you okay?" said Yami, appearing beside him. This time it was the mirror's turn to be surprised.

"Hey! Who's this? Did he just apparate? He looks just like you." said the mirror.

"I'm fine Yami." said Yugi.

"Um… Yugi, did the mirror just _talk!?!_" Yami whispered.

"Yeah. This place just gets weirder and weirder." said Yugi, rubbing his head.

"I resent that! The muggle world is a lot stranger! They have these things that they use to communicate called… fellytones I think." said the mirror. Suddenly, someone opened the door a crack and peered inside. It was Harry. Yami disappeared as Harry spoke.

"Hey, Yugi, WHOA! What was that?" Harry said.

"Er… What was what?" Yugi said innocently.

"That person! I swear there was a person standing beside you!" he gasped.

"Um… No just me. What did you need?" said Yugi, changing the subject.

"My friends and I have something to tell you all." Harry said, still looking at Yugi suspiciously. They went downstairs. Yugi talked to Yami through his mind link.

'_That was close.' _Yugi said.

'_Yes. How was he able to see me?' _said Yami.

'_I have no idea, but we have to be more careful from now on.' _Yugi said seriously, ending the conversation before Harry noticed him spacing out again. They entered a room and Bakura, Marik, Kaiba, and Mokuba soon came in to.

"Guys, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Ron, Hermione, this is Marik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, and Yugi Motou." Harry introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Hermione.

"Yes… Wow! What's that?" asked Ron, pointing to the Millennium Ring around Bakura's neck.

"Um… Nothing!" said Bakura, hiding it from view. "So, have you ever played Duel Monsters?"


	9. Unexplected Explanaitions

Unexpected Explanations Harry, Ron, and Hermione explained everything that had happened in the past 5 years (but I'm sparing you the details cause' you probably know it all already). They sat there, amazed. They had no idea that their new friends had been through as much weirdness as they had.   
"Wow." Bakura was the first one to speak.   
"What now?" asked Kaiba.   
"Well, hopefully we will fight against Voldemort the best we can. Now that the Ministry is on our side, we should be able to put up a good fight." Said Harry.   
"We'll help any way we can." said Mokuba. As if on cue, Fawkes (which you know to be Dumbledore's phoenix) flew through the window and dropped a letter onto Harry's lap.   
"Whoa!" Marik gasped. "What is that thing?"   
"This is Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix." said Harry casually, taking the letter as Fawkes swooped out the window. He read it aloud.   
_Dear Harry,_   
_As you already know, I am back in control of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, the war has only begun. With the Death Eaters on the loose and the Dementors on Voldemort's side, we need all the help we can get. So, I was hoping that you would start up the D.A. again (that, by the way was a brilliant idea). It would be wonderful to have more help in the war, and I think that you should train some students to do more advanced magic so that the Order can call on them when they are needed. Some of the staff believe that this is much to dangerous for students to try, but I however, disagree. I know very well what students are capable of. You have my permission to use the Room of Requirement for your meetings, and I might check in once in a wile to check your progress. I advise you to use those wonderful coins! I'm counting on you Harry._

_Sincerely,_

Albus Dumbledore 

_PS: Your godfather is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in disguise as Professor White. _

Harry's heart leaped. Sirius was teaching! 

"_Yo, psychopath." _said Marik to his Yami.

"_Yes?" _

"_Did you hear all that? It's so strange."_

"_Indeed. I hope we get to meet this 'Voldemort'. He sounds cool."_

"_HEY! You promised no more evil plans!"_

"_I know."_

"Hello?" said a voice. It was Hermione. "You are spacing out there Marik."

"Oh, sorry."

"So, can I join the DA?" asked Bakura.

"Of course, all of you should join." said Hermione.

"He's a bloody brilliant teacher." said Ron. Harry felt his face go red.

"Not that good."

"How did he know about the coins you used last year?" asked Kaiba, confused.

"Oh, he knows everything." said Ron, as if to point out the obvious. Kaiba was beginning to show some interest in this 'Dumbledore'.

"So, by your godfather he means Sirius Black?" asked Yugi.

"Shhhh!!!" said Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "He's wanted for murder remember?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Yes. That's what he means." whispered Harry.

"Well, this is a lot of information to take in, so I think I'm going to bed." said Marik, yawning.

"Yeah, me to." said Mokuba. They all started walking to their rooms, but Harry stopped Ron and Hermione.

"I have something to tell you." He whispered. So, they stayed behind.

"Did you notice anything weird about them?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Did you see how Marik spaced out?" said Ron.

"They are always doing that. Marik, Yugi, and Bakura at least." explained Harry. "Also, they have these gold things that have an Egyptian look to them. They hide them though. This is what I gathered: Marik has this rod thingy, Yugi has this pyramid shaped thing around his neck and a thing that looks like a necklace (I saw that in his bag on the Knight Bus), and Bakura has a ring shaped thing around his neck and a round ball (I saw that in his bag on the Knight Bus to)." Harry reeled of.

"Harry! I'm ashamed in you! You shouldn't spy on our new friends!" said Hermione.

"I didn't spy on them! I just… Noticed and remembered some facts, that's all!" said Harry.

"Honestly mate, I think my brothers have been rubbing of on you." said Ron.

"Well, lets get back to the subject." said Harry.

"What makes you think these things aren't just souvenirs or something?" asked Hermione.

"Because they have this Egyptian look to them. They also seem really, really, old." Harry explained.

"Hmmm… I seem to remember something about these items when I was in Egypt, but these are probubly something else." said Ron thoughtfully.

"Why do you say that?"

"You see, we saw this guy there. He had a turban on, (coughShadicough) and he looked at me very strangely. He also had a strange thing with him, but it was different then the things you described. When I asked the guide we had with us about it, he told us about a legend. In the legend he mentioned seven items. Probubly has nothing to do with the things that they have." He explained.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey guys, come into my room for a second. I want to discuss something with you." said Yugi as soon as they were out of earshot. They walked into Yugi's room and closed the door. All of the Yami's came out and they all got settled.

"I assume that you want to talk about our 'recent discovery'." said Kaiba as soon as the door was closed.

"Yes. This explains everything." said Yugi.

"Yes, like how he was always rubbing his scar." said Bakura.

"I feel guilty not telling them about us." said Yami.

"We can't tell them! We have to keep it a secret!" said Marik.

"Why?"

"Well… If word about the Millennium items got out who knows what would happen!" Marik answered.

"Yeah, If they were to fall into the wrong hands it would be disastrous!" agreed Yugi.

"Especially if those hands belonged to that Voldemort guy." said Mokuba.

Niko Mane: I'm sorry for taking so long but I have been busy over the holidays. Please Review?


	10. Thanks from Niko Mane

Niko Mane: Hi! I just wanted to say thanks to all you reviewers:

Dark Wolf in a full Blood

Shattered Farewell 

Marina-Kashu

Loki40766

BlkDranzer

Time Twins

LovingKitten 

JustGotAHaircut

Tiger-of-ice

Talum

Schizo the Mentally Disturbed

Inu-Ice-Dragon

Ryou-Lover-2

Karimaru

Tea 14m

AngelViper9

Geminiprincess

Dark Hikari Twilight

Nni-chan

Dreamweaver 

THANK YOU!!! By the way, the next chapter will be LONG so it may take time.


	11. A Fun Ride at Gringotts

Niko Mane: Hi, I know this isn't the long chapter I promised you. It is actually very short. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!! From now on:

Bakura Ryou

Kaiba Seto

OK? Good with you? Good. On with the chapter!

A Fun Ride at Gringotts

The next morning they all got up after a long sleep. Yugi came downstairs to have breakfast first. He greeted Yami.

'_Good morning Yami.'_

'_Good morning aibou.'_

'_Did you sleep well?' _

'_I suppose.'_

Then Hermione came down.

"Oh, hello Yugi."she said.

"Hello Hermione." Yugi said. Hermione looked at him strangely out of the corner of her eye.

"What?"

"Nothing." she said quickly. Hermione had been looking for the things that Harry had described. She had seen the puzzle. _'Harry is right. It dose look old.'_ she thought to herself. Soon, the rest of the gang joined them. Bakura had a conversation with his Yami.

'_Good morning Tomb Robber.'_

'_Good morning.'_

'_I saw you looking at Yugi's puzzle yesterday.'_

'_I may have promised no more evil planing, but I still want it. You can't tell me that you never want power sometimes.'_

'_I don't!'_

'_Do to.'_

'_Do not!'_

'_Do to!'_

'_Do not!!!'_

'_Do to!!!'_

"DO NOT!!!" he yelled. The occupants of the room stared at him. "Oopsie, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did." said Ron.

"So, can you guys show us around Diagon Ally?" asked Mokuba, changing the subject.

"Sure."

And so they departed. First they went to Gringotts. The YuGiOh gang was amazed at the huge marble building. As they went into it, they even more amazed. Harry smiled to himself. He remembered the first time he had stepped into Gringotts. They exchanged their money for wizard money.

"The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts. 17 sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle." explained Ron.

Of course, they still had to get Harry, Ron, and Hermione's money. They talked to a Goblin named Hector (I couldn't think of a name), and he took them to the carts. Soon they were off whirling through the tunnels. Down and down they plunged. Spinning passed caverns and countless vaults. Right, left, left, up, right, right, right, left, right, down. They couldn't keep track. Hector laid back with a calm look on his face.

"Can we slow down!?!" yelled Ryou.

"No!!!" Harry yelled back.

"Yee haw!!! Faster faster!!!" Mokuba laughed with his hands in the air.

"Mokuba!!!" scolded a very sick looking Seto. He did not want to go faster. They eventually came to Hermione's vault. She had set up an account over the summer. Her vault was pretty stalked up. She piled her money into her bag, and soon they were speeding towards Ron's vault. Zoom zoom zoom they went through the tunnels. They eventually reached their destination. The vault was opened. It had a considerable amount less then Hermione's and he blushed as he got his money.

"So all the vaults are down here?" asked Marik.

"Yes, as far as we know. This place has is like and underground maze." Hermione answered.

"I wouldn't trust my money to be protected in this place." smirked Seto.

"You'd be surprised if you saw the entire place. They have dragons guarding the high security vaults." said Harry.

"Dragons?" said Seto. Now he was interested.

"Yep. No ones ever domesticated one. There are…" Of went Hermione, reeling of information about dragons. By the time she was finished, Ron was done at his vault. Soon they were speeding away yet again towards Harry's vault. His vault took longer to get to then the other vaults. When they got there, Hector opened it. The sight of the vault blew them away. They knew Harry was rich, but not this rich! He piled his money into his bag as they stared.

'_He looks as rich as me.'_ Seto mused.

Finally they got into the cart yet again.

"I'm glad this is almost over." groaned Marik.

"I'm not. This is fun!" said Mokuba. They all groaned as they took of again. It was then that they noticed that Hector was gone! They looked at each other in panic when the cart suddenly zoomed the opposite direction of the exit, deep inside the heart of Gringotts.

"What's happening!?!" yelled Hermione.

"We're going the wrong way!" yelled Yugi.

"AAAAAAAA!!!" yelled them all.

CRASH!!!

They had hit a dead end.

"Ohhh…." moaned Marik as he crawled out of the wreckage.

"I am going to sue this place if it's the last thing I do." said Seto.

They were in the middle of Gringotts that no one had ever gotten out of before (except for one person). They would probubly get lost and starve. Could this situation get any worse? Yep. When they looked up they found a Death Eater standing over them.

Niko Mane: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! EVIL CLIFFIE!!! Ahem. Please review? It's not that hard.


	12. Getting Out

**Getting Out**

They all stared up at the death eater. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped while the others looked around in confusion. Without warning the death eater attacked. He fired a spell that hit both Harry and Hermione, knocking them against the wall. With a sickening crack their heads hit the wall and they slumped to the ground. The rest of them yelled out in surprise. He fired another spell at them but they jumped out of the way just in time. Realizing that their hikari's were in danger, the Yami's took over and pulled out their millennium items. Yami held up his hands and using his powers he blasted the death eater, making him fall to the ground. Y. Marik also sent another blast when he tried to get up, knocking him down again. He reached towards his wand but Y. Bakura blasted it out of his reach. Realizing that he was going to be badly beaten, as soon as he got his wand he disappeared with a pop. Only one problem. Ron had seen it all.

"Y-Y-You…." He stuttered as the hikaris took over again. "Wh-what was that!?!"

"Er… no time to explain! We have to get out of here!" said Yugi.

"Was that a death eater?" asked Mokuba as they helped up Harry and Hermione.

"Yes it was." said Ron, still dazed.

"Look, they'll wake up soon, so when they do you can't say anything about what just happened!" said Ryou quickly.

"But…"

"Ron, please! Just trust us! We'll explain later!" said Yugi desperately. Just then Harry and Hermione woke up.

"Uhhh…." Harry moaned. "What happened?"

"Where's the death eater?" groaned Hermione. The YuGiOh gang looked at Ron with worried faces.

"He's gone… just left." said Ron. They heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good, but we're in big trouble." said Harry.

"How will we get out of Gringotts?" gasped Hermione.

"I don't know, but you two need to rest. You could have a concussion." said Seto.

"Since when did you become a nurse?" said Marik smirking.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE MAKING JOKES MARIK ISHTAR!!!" yelled Ryou, Yugi, Mokuba, and Seto.

"Jeez! You don't have to get all mad at me! It's no big deal!" said Marik.

"You don't understand! This place is so huge that only one person has ever gotten out of it alive! And he was V-V-Voldemort!" said Ron.

"It can't be all that bad, can it?" shrugged Marik.

_3 hours later_

"We've been wandering for ever!" moaned Marik.

"Hey mister _'it can't be all that bad'_, you were the one that thought we should try to find our way out anyway! " said Seto.

"Well if we stayed there it wouldn't do us any good!" Marik retorted.

"Lets see… this is vault 346." said Ron.

"We've passed that vault three times already!" moaned Yugi.

"This isn't working!" said Harry.

"It's a good thing you guys are okay." said Ryou.

"Yes but with a bad headache." groaned Hermione.

"Jeez! We'll be wandering in here for- WHOA!!!" yelled Mokuba as he turned the corner.

"MOKUBA!!!" yelled Seto as he ran around the corner. "I-AARGH!!!"

"Seto! Mokuba!" the rest of them yelled and started to run after them.

"No stop! Come over here very carefully!" they heard Mokuba yell. So they slowed down and they found out why they had to. Right around the corner was a huge hole that seemed to go down to the center of the earth.

"Oh, my…." whimpered Hermione.

"This place is to dangerous. Mokuba almost fell." said Seto angrily.

"Never mind that! How will we get across?" said Harry.

"Wait… What's that moving over there on the other side?" said Marik squinting.

"I don't see anything." said Mokuba.

"Neither do I." said Ryou.

"Me neither." said Hermione and Ron.

"I see it…." said Harry paling. "Who else can?"

"Me." Said Marik.

"And me." said Seto.

(Guess what it is?)

"Oh, I see! It's a thestral!" said Hermione.

"A WHAT!?!"

"A thestral! Only people that have seen someone die can see them. They resemble black horses with giant wings and a skeletal body. They are drawn to fresh meat and can find their way out of any maze." said Hermione smartly.

"Wait… I remember you telling us about them before." said Seto.

"Look there's more! A lot more!" said Marik.

"They must be protecting a high security vault." stated Ryou.

"Great! Can't we just ride them out of here?" said Mokuba.

"No." said Harry.

"Why? You rode them before!" said Ron.

"Yes, but the Hogwarts ones were trained!" said Harry.

"We don't really have any other choice do we?" said Hermione.

"I suppose…"

"_Lumos_!" said Ron. His wand ignited. Harry, Marik, and Seto saw about twenty thestrals, all with huge chains around their necks. Indeed there was a vault behind them. The rest of the gang only saw some chains wrapped around nothing. But all of them heard the snorting and growling.

"Ehhh…. I think we should take our chances with the tunnels." squeaked Ryou.

'_You aren't afraid are you Ryou?' _Y. Bakura said.

'_YOU STAY OUT OF IT!!!'_

"How will we get them over here?" said Marik.

"Hmmm…. Maybe there's something in my- Ewww!!!" Harry had reached into his bag and felt something cold and wet. "I must have picked up someone else's bag!" Hermione grabbed the bag and pulled out the cold and wet thing.

"Fresh meat!?!" she exclaimed.

"This is an incredible stroke of luck." said Seto scratching his head.

"Wait… The bag has a label on it… ALBUS DUMBLEDOOR!?!?!" said Hermione reading it.

"This couldn't have been a coincidence…" said Mokuba.

"This is just scary." said Ryou. Hermione began waving the meat. The thestrals went crazy trying to get to it.

"Its no use! They're chained!" said Seto.

"Ron, Hermione, on the count of three we cast _flipendo _on the chains, got it?" said Harry. They nodded. "One, two, THREE!!!"

"_Flipendo_!!!" they yelled. Red sparks erupted from their wands and hit the chains. After some pulling from the thestrals, the chains broke and they charged to the other side of the hole. They jumped onto Hermione and started snapping at the meat.

"HELP!!!" she screamed. The rest of them grabbed the broken ends of the chains and held them back. It was very strange for the people that could not see them, because it was as if they were holding back air. As soon as Hermione put the meat in the bag again, they calmed down.

"Let's see…. We need eight. You guys hold the rest and me, Seto, and Marik will lead eight of them away from the others so we can get the meat out without them trampling us. Hermione, bring the meat." Harry said. They all followed the directions. Harry, Marik, and Seto picked the strongest eight of the group and led them around the corner. The rest of them pushed the others towards the vault and they flew back over to the other side. Hermione gave each of the selected ones some meat and, eager to get more, they stood still and let them mount.

'Uh… This is really weird…" said Mokuba as he got on.

"Okay thestrals, er… get us out of here." said Harry. They took of at once at full speed, zooming through the tunnels.

"AAAAAAA!!!!" they yelled.

Niko Mane: Did you like it? Huh? Please tell me! I update fast if you do!


	13. Lord Voldemort's New Target

Niko Mane: Hello all! Another chapter! Oh, and later in the story Lockart returns! I do not own YuGiOh or Harry Potter.

**Lord Voldemort's New Target **

Ryou looked down as they flew through the endless tunnels of Gringotts. It was so strange, riding these 'thestrals'. It was as if he were floating in mid air, making him feel strange whenever he looked down. He shuddered and tried to look away but when he brought his face up the air stung his eyes.

'_Ryou.'_ Came the sound of his Yami.

'_Yes?'_

'_You are afraid of these thestrals huh?'_

'…_Maybe.'_

'_He he he he he.'_

'_Well I can't see them!'_

'_I can.'_

'_Not a surprise.'_

'_I find them quite appealing.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yep! I wish I could come out and ride them.'_

'_Speaking of that, why did you have to come out back there? Now we have to face Ron if we ever get out of here!' _

'_I may not show it, but I do care about you Ryou. I would never forgive myself if you were hurt.'_

'……'

"Are you sure that you these things know where their going?" yelled Seto, snapping Ryou out of his conversation.

"Yes!' Ron yelled back. Indeed he was correct. After only30 minuets of riding, they came to the exit. As they saw the light they all cheered. When they landed, people and Goblins alike stared in shock. What would you expect if you saw eight kids swoop into the room riding thestrals (unless you can't see them which looks even more bizarre)?

"We need a doctor!" yelled Yugi as soon as they got of the thestrals.

"What exactly happened down there?" asked a shocked goblin, trying to keep his cool.

"We were attacked by a death eater!" said Harry. Immediately everyone panicked. The people screamed and the goblins tried to restore order.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Please remain calm-"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

"Please evacuate the area in a peaceful fashion-"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!"

"CALM DOWN!!! THE DEATH EATER IS LONG GONE!!!" yelled Marik. Everyone stopped.

"Gone?" asked the goblin.

"Yes! He apperated away!" said Ron.

"Can we please get a doctor?" groaned Hermione.

"Yes, of course."

_Later_

They had been whisked of to a small hospital called Rudolph's Home of the Ill. It turned out that Harry and Hermione did not have a concussion but still had to stray at the hospital for one day. Seto, Yugi, Marik, Ryou, and Ron stayed with them. In all the confusion, Ron had forgotten all about what he had seen until that night. Harry and Hermione requested to see Ron alone.

"Ron, we did some research and we are close to figuring it out." said Hermione.

"Figuring out what?" said Ron confused.

"The mystery of our strange friends from Japan." said Harry.

"We think that they're possessed." said Hermione.

"P-possessed?" said Ron nervously.

"Yes. I've read all about possession, and I found that if two individuals share a body, they often space out because they are talking to the other person." explained Hermione.

"But they didn't talk!" said Ron.

"They can talk to each other through their mind." said Harry.

"But we still don't know how this ties in with those strange items they have." said Hermione, thinking. "Do you have any ideas?"

"This explains everything." said Ron softly.

"What? Is there something you're not telling us?" demanded Harry.

"I can't tell." said Ron strongly. He trusted his friends and would not tell what happened.

They weaseled it out of him in five minuets.

"Wow, these other people must be powerful…" said Hermione after Ron explained.

"The only question is, are they friendly?" said Harry thoughtfully.

_The next morning_

As soon as they left Rudolph's House of the Ill, they were greeted by none other then Dumbledoor, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and a large black dog.

"Harry!" said Dumbledoor. "We heard about the death eater!"

The dog barked joyfully and put his paws on Harry's shoulders.

"Is that Sir- er… Snuffles?" asked Ryou.

"Yes!" said Harry over the dog's barks.

"They know about Snuffles!?!" gasped Lupin.

"Yes, we told them everything." said Ron.

"Excuse me, but we need to talk to these three in private." said Dumbledoor politely. The YGO gang nodded and Dumbledoor led Harry, Hermione, and Ron away.

"You told them everything!?! Even about the Order!?!" hissed Moody.

"Y-yes…" stuttered Hermione.

"A wise choice." said Dumbledoor calmly.

"WHAT!?!" yelled the rest of them.

"We just got this weird feeling that we could trust them…" mumbled Ron.

"Friends, we talked about these students before, and you know the reasons they must be included in this." said Dumbledoor.

"Still…" said Moody. They turned back to the YGO gang.

"Well, you all have something to explain to us." said Dumbledoor.

"Er… What, exactly are you talking about?" mumbled Yugi, looking at the ground. Dumbledoor chuckled.

"You know very well what I mean, but this isn't the best place to discuss your other halves."

"You know about-" gasped Marik.

"Yes, and I'm sure that Harry, Ron, and Hermione are very confused, so we need to depart so you can explain this all. I know some about your secret but not all." smiled Dumbledoor.

"Good god… He really does know everything." said Seto as Dumbledoor led them towards a fireplace.

_Meanwhile at Voldemort's lair_

"You have disappointed me Benson." Lord Voldemort said coolly from his chair.

"B-but sir, they had a strange power! I couldn't have won!" pleaded Benson.

"Strange power… hmmm…." said Voldemort. "Come here so I can delve into your memory." Benson came to him, shaking as Voldemort pointed his wand at his head. His scream filled the air as Voldemort accessed his memories.

_Flashback_

_They all stared up at the death eater. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped while the others looked around in confusion. Without warning the death eater attacked. He fired a spell that hit both Harry and Hermione, knocking them against the wall. With a sickening crack their heads hit the wall and they slumped to the ground. The rest of them yelled out in surprise. He fired another spell at them but they jumped out of the way just in time. Realizing that their hikari's were in danger, the Yami's took over and pulled out their millennium items. Yami held up his hands and using his powers he blasted the death eater, making him fall to the ground. Y. Marik also sent another blast when he tried to get up, knocking him down again. He reached towards his wand but Y. Bakura blasted it out of his reach. Realizing that he was going to be badly beaten, as soon as he got his wand he disappeared with a pop._

"I see… That was very enlightening." Said Voldemort as Benson fell to the ground. "I now have a new target… But you still failed me and now you must pay."

"N-no! Please!"

"Crucio!"

"AAAHHHGGGG!!!"

Niko Mane: OK, the end of another chapter! Please review? Even if you hate it, review anyway!


	14. More Unexpected Explanations

More Unexpected Explanations 

They all walked towards the fireplace. Dumbledoor threw in some floo powder and the fire turned green.

"What's with the fire?" asked Mokuba.

"Looks like we're going to be traveling by floo powder." Said Hermione casually.

"WHAT!?!"

"Oh yes, you don't know. Where are we going Dumbledoor?" said Ron.

"My office."

"OK, watch me go first." Said Ron. He steped into the fire and yelled "Dumbledoor's office!" and he dissapeared. The YuGiOh gang gasped and looked frightened.

"Where did he go?" squeaked Mokuba.

"To Dumbledoor's office." answered Hermione. "All you have to do is step into the fire and say where you want to go, and you will come out in the fireplace there. So who wants to go next?"

"No way!" said Ryou.

"Not me!" said Marik.

"I don't think so." said Yugi.

"I will." said Seto. He steped forward with a smirk on his face. How bad could it be? He walked into the fire and found that it did not burn him, but felt pleasently warm. "Dumbledoor's office!" he yelled. Instantly he was jerked with the sudden feeling that you would get in a elevator when it goes down, only a lot stronger. He kept his eyes closed as he sped through… Whatever he was in. Suddenly he felt another jerk and he felt himself fall out of the fireplace. He opened his eyes and found himself on the floor of a large, cozy, room with an assortment of strange objects. He was covered in soot. He spat some of the foul black powder out of his mouth and got up to examine the room. There was lots of books and a nice desk with a comfy chair behind it. He noticed the huge red bird he had seen earlier in the corner on a perch. He walked over to it and it looked up at him with interest.

"Do you like him?" came a voice. Seto jumped and saw that it was Ron. He had been so absorbed in the magnificent room that he had forgotten about him. He noticed that there was lots of comfy looking chairs lined up.

"Yes. He's amazing." Seto replied. Just then Yugi slid out of the fireplace, covered in soot as well.

"Whoa." He squeaked as he got up. "That was weird!"

"Yeah. Hey check out this room." said Seto.

"Wow!" said Yugi as he looked around. Then Mokuba came tumbling out of the fireplace.

"That was awesome!" he said as Seto ran over to help him up.

"One of these days you're going to get killed you little daredevil." Scolded Seto.

"Oh, come on!" whined Mokuba. Just then Ryou fell out of the fireplace. He was shaking.

"That was so scary." He moaned. He pulled himself up and Harry spilled out of the fireplace.

"Oh…." He groaned as he got up as well. "I hate floo powder."

"I love it!" smiled Mokuba.

"Speak for yourself." said Ryou. Then Tonks, Dumbledoor, Lupin, Moody and the dog appeared with a pop behind them.

"AAARRRGGG!!!" they all yelled.

"Sorry." Said Sirius as he turned into a human.

"Well, we can't talk with all of you this dirty," said Dumbledoor. "so, _scourgify_!" The soot dissapeared. Suddenly the entire staff came in and sat down in the chairs and looked at them expectantly. So did Dumbledoor and the members of the order. Ron, Hermione and Harry followed suit, leaving the YGO gang standing there stupidly.

"Well, time to explain." said Dumbledoor. Yugi gulped.

"Well, er… lets start with the Millennium Items." Said Yugi to the others. They all pulled out the Millennium items. The staff gasped when they saw them. Yugi took a deep breath.

"These are the Millennium Items. They come from ancient Egypt and have many powers that even we don't know the extent of. There are seven in total. The Puzzle, which I have, can protect me with a shield from any danger. I also have the Necklace, which can see the future." He said, holding them up and looking towards Marik.

"Well, I have the Rod, and it can control other people's minds." said Marik, then looking at Ryou.

"I have the Eye and the Ring. The Eye lets me see into other people's minds. The Ring can seek out other Millennium Items." said Ryou.

"But they can all summon the shadow realm." said Yugi. "The shadow realm is a dangerous place where the creatures from duel monsters are real and if someone looses a duel there, they are banished there to remain forever while their body remains like a empty shell unless someone get them out somehow." said Yugi. He held up the puzzle and summoned a small portion of the shadow realm and had Kuriboh jump out and float around the room, then returning to the shadow realm. The people in the room gasped.

"Where are the other two items?" asked Dumbledoor.

"I have them." Came a voice. They all looked at the door to find…

"SHADI!?!" their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Yes, I teach here." Shadi said, then looking at Dumbledoor. "I have the Key and Scale." He sat down.

"Er… right… Um, There's also our Yamis, they're spirits from ancient times. We all have ties with the ancient past, and they're kind of our past selves. They came from the Millennium Items except for Marik's, which was created from his hatred, but that's another story. We share our body's with them." said Yugi. All three of the Yamis appeared beside them. The people gasped again.

"Hey! Hikari! I don't want to go out!" whined Y. Bakura.

"To bad." said Ryou.

"This is Yami, he was a pharaoh, this is Y. Marik, he's a psychopath, and this is Y. Bakura, he was a tomb robber." Yugi reeled off.

"Hi." said Yami. The other two just grunted.

"How can we be sure that they won't be dangerous?" asked a teacher.

"Oh, we'll keep them in check." said Marik. The staff nodded and left.

"Why didn't you tell us about that!?!" gasped Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well… The Millennium items are powerful and if word got out about them…" trailed of Ryou.

"You are perfectly right." said Dumbledoor. "The only reason you needed to tell us, is because we believe you may be a target of Lord Voldemort." They gasped.

"Seriously?" exclaimed Ryou.

"Yes, but we can't be sure." said Dumbledoor calmly. "Now, I suggest you depart." He said as he made a sweeping motion towards the fire. They nodded and threw some floo powder into the fire, and one by one they stepped into the fire and yelled "The Leaky Cauldron!". Soon they were all tumbling out of the fire in the Leaky Cauldron, covered in soot once again. As they got up, Hermione cast _scourgify _and they were clean again. They asked Tom for a private room to have dinner in and talk. As soon as they sat down they began their discussion.

"This is very weird." said Ron softly. Suddenly the Yamis appeared.

"Gaaa!!!" yelled Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What? Oh, them." said Yugi.

"Hello." said Yami.

"So you know the new teacher?" asked Hermione. They all exchanged grim frowns.

"Yes, we know him." said Marik softly.

"I take it you don't like him." Said Harry.

"No we don't." muttered Ryou.

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, when we first met him he butted into my mind." Said Yugi. "And we don't like the way he sometimes changes around the facts to get the results he wants. He's very tricky."

"So, dose Seto have anything to do with these Millennium Items and such?" asked Ron.

"Yes." Said Yugi, Marik, and Ryou.

"No." said Seto at the same time. Seto glared at them.

"Oh, come on, you can't say that 'I don't believe in this nonsense' talk. We've been through to much for that." said Marik.

"I think they're right big brother." said Mokuba. Seto just glared.

"He has ties with the ancient past to." Explained Yugi. "He was a High Priest, but he still won't except it." By the time they were done with dinner, they had gotten to know the Yamis a lot better. They also learned not to trust Y. Bakura or Y. Marik. They all went to bed, looking forward to a great day of last minuet shopping.

Niko Mane: Hi! Do you like this chapter? Do you hate it? Tell me! Just press the little button down there!


	15. The Animal Lover

Niko Mane: Hi, I wanted to tell all you readers that there might be pairings like Harry/Cho and Ron/Hermione, and one relationship between a new character and a YGO person. Anywey, on with the chapter! (PS: Bakura is not gay)

The Animal Lover 

Early next morning they came down to breakfast like slugs. Especially Yugi. After all, he's not a morning person.

"Hey." Everyone greeted. Well, everyone except Seto. Mokuba had dragged him downstairs and he appeared to still be asleep.

"Big brother! Come on! Wake up!" said Mokuba, shaking him.

"Mmmmpphh." Groaned Seto. Yugi poured some water on his head. "Mmmmpphh." Seto moaned again. Yugi poured the entire jug of water on his head. "Mmmmpphh." Seto groaned yet again. Ryou thought for a moment and then grinned evilly.

"_Kaiba-boy!_" he said in a voice that sounded just like Pegasus's.

"AAAARRRGGG!" yelled Seto, jumping up and looking around franticly. "Where… Pegasus…" he gasped. Everyone except Marik, Ron, Harry, and Hermione started laughing their heads of.

"That was priceless!" laughed Ryou, wiping tears out of his eyes. Seto gave him a death glare. "Eeep! My Yami made me do it!"

"Did not!" said Y. Bakura appearing with the other Yamis.

"AHH!" yelled Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Sorry." Said Yami.

"Its ok." They said, still shaken.

"Why do we have to get up so early anyway?" whined Y. Bakura.

"Because we have to shop, stupid." Said Y. Marik.

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"Bring it on Tomb Robber! You couldn't tear tissue paper!"

"Bite me!"

"Don't tempt me!"

They soon were fighting with each other wildly.

"Do they always fight this much?" asked Hermione.

"Yep." Sighed Marik.

"Well, I suppose we should go and get our supplies before the train leaves." Said Yugi. They all agreed and Ryou and Marik pulled their Yamis away from each other. First they went to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. To, well, get robes.

"Hogwarts?" asked Madam Malkin kindly. They all nodded and got their robes (If you want details, see the 1st book, its just like that, except no Malfoy).

"Where next?" asked Mokuba.

"Lets go to the Apothecary." Suggested Ron. They nodded and headed inside. The sight of all the gnarled claws and canned parts of assorted animals made most of them nervous. Marik instantly ran over to the purple-horned toad skin that hung from a rack. They bought their sets of potion ingredients and looked at the strange things on the wall, in barrels on the floor, on shelves, and even things hanging from the ceiling. Suddenly they heard a number of sounds.

_Crash_

"_Arrg!" (a mans voice)_

_Smash_

"_Run! Run! Run for your lives!" (a girl's voice)_

"_Get back here!" (the man's voice again)_

_ribbit_

Suddenly, about 30 frogs came hopping out from the back and out the door. They recognized them from the skin hanging on the racks. They were purple-horned toads. A girl ran out also, and bolted out the door. She had long golden blonde hair and eyes that looked turquoise, half green and half blue. A employee of the Apothecary came running out after her.

"Get back here!" he yelled. The gang went out to follow the girl and to find out what was going on. People in the street were screaming as the toads spread out all over the place. They saw the girl run into a small ally that the employee ran right past (pretty stupid, huh?). They walked into the ally and found her hiding in the corner.

"Yikes!" she gasped when she saw them.

"Who are you and what just happened?" asked Hermione.

"My name is Emily Doge. I released those poor purple-horned toads so they wouldn't be slaughtered for potion ingredients." She explained.

"But isn't that against the law?" said Harry. "You could get in serious trouble!"

"Those animal's lives are more important then that!" said Emily.

"More important?" smirked Seto. "They're just animals."

"JUST ANIMALS! They're exactly the same as you! They feel pain and have feelings!" Emily yelled.

"Don't tell me you're one of those animal lovers."

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT!"

"If you keep yelling like that shopkeeper is going to find you here." Said Seto.

"I don't care! At least those toads are safe!" said Emily.

"Animals are just lower life forms and that's all." He retorted.

"Seto…" Mokuba warned.

"We should get out of here before that guy comes back." Suggested Ryou.

"Yes, lets." Said Yugi. Suddenly a paper flew into Marik's face. He grabbed it and saw that it was very old looking and was obviously ripped out of a book accidentally.

"Hey! What's this?" asked Marik. Yugi took it. It had a strange language written on it.

"I think its ancient Egyptian." said Yugi, squinting at it. It was faded. Marik took it again and began to read.

"Once ins-e, the process of unlocking the doors can begin. Be warned if you are to try this, for the

's - is racked with traps. The doors you seek will be l-d. Use the spell _akaruku ah_ _me _to break into them. You will not have much time to access the mem-" he read. "That's all. Some of the words were so faded that I couldn't read them."

"Wait a second, how do you know Egyptian?" said Emily suspiciously.

"Er… I learned it from my, er, family." He stuttered. She didn't look convinced.

"Hey, what are your names anyway?" asked Emily.

"Seto Kaiba."

"Mokuba Kaiba"

"Yugi Motou."

"Marik Ishtar."

"Ryou Bakura."

"Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley." They reeled of. Emily looked more and more astounded after each name. Her mouth was hanging open.

"I remember! You guys are the ones from Japan! The ones the Order was talking about, who had two people living inside them!" she gasped.

"How do you know about the Order!" they all said.

"My grandfather is Elphias Doge. He works at the Order." She said. (He's on the bottom of page 49 in the fifth book)

"I remember him." Said Harry.

"Gosh, what a coincidence that we should meet! Well, I suspected we'd meet at Hogwarts but-" Emily was interrupted by a low growling sound as something darted out from behind them and glared at them from the shade with shining eyes.

Niko Mane: Hi everybody! I have a little competition for you. Whoever reviews and guesses what this creature is wins! (I'll give you a clue: its in the 4th book.) See ya!


	16. Wands

Niko Mane: Hi! Sorry, but none of you guessed correct. It's a niffler everybody! Yep, that's what I said, a niffler. Surprised? I bet you are. Oh, and by the way, I did some more name changing. Now Marik is Malik, Y. Marik is Marik, and Y. Bakura is Bakura. Yami stays Yami. Be warned, for this chapter is short.

Wands 

The niffler growled at them menacingly. It had navy blue fur, which was very strange.

"What is this thing?" squeaked Mokuba.

"It's a niffler." Said Hermione. "But I've never seen one this color before, or one this aggressive."

"Poseidon!" scolded Emily. The niffler stopped growling and looked up at her. "These are friends. Don't be so protective all the time!"

"Would you mind explaining?" asked Harry.

"Oh, sorry about that. This is Poseidon. We've known each other since he was born." She said picking him up and cuddling him. He licked her face, now not menacing at all.

"Why isn't he going crazy trying to get shiny things from us?" stuttered Ron.

"Huh?" said Ryou.

"Nifflers are known for being treasure detectors. They'll attack you if you have anything shiny. They've even destroyed people's houses before." explained Hermione. They all edged away from Poseidon. Emily giggled.

"Don't worry. For some reason he was born very strange. Ever since he was born he's been able to act like a normal dog, except when I want him to be that way."

"Hmm… I thought he seemed strange." Said Hermione thoughtfully. "I suppose he got his name from the Greek god of the sea (there's a little fact for ya)?"

"Yes. He's always loved water." Said Emily nodding.

"I'm afraid we've wasted a lot of time." Said Yugi, checking his watch. "The train leaves in two hours and we still need to get all our stuff."

"You're right!" said Emily looking at hers to. They departed again to get their stuff. As they rushed through the various stores, they learned more about Emily. She was going to Hogwarts to and had moved to the headquarters of the Order to be with her grandpa. She told them in a whisper at the quill shop that she had over heard them talking about Voldemort wanting to access something. She had met Ron's family when they had visited the headquarters once. That got Ron on the subject of his family. Percy had made up with his parents and come back home. Fred and George had also moved back in but spent most of their time in their store 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes', which Mrs. Weasley still didn't approve of. As they were talking about that, they entered Flourish and Blotts. Guess who was there? That's right. Malfoy.

"Well, if it isn't mudblood, scar head, and weasel king. With those freaks from Japan to? Well I'm not surprised." Malfoy said as they came in. The YGO gang seemed appalled at how offensive this kid was.

"Shove off Malfoy." Said Harry glaring at him. "You're nothing without daddy backing you up. And if I remember correctly he's in hiding with Voldemort." Malfoy was furious but tried to keep his expression unfazed.

"I was leaving anywey." He said. As he walked out the door they noticed him glance with a smirk at the YGO gang.

"What an extremely unpleasant person!" gasped Yugi.

"You don't know the half of it." Groaned Hermione.

"I've heard of the Malfoys." Said Emily grimly. "I overheard that Luscious Malfoy is a Death Eater."

"Why did he call you weasel king?" asked Mokuba.

"Long story." Said Ron looking at his feet.

"Lets get our books." Said Ryou. They got all their books and paid for them. They had to drag Malik away from the curse books when they had to leave.

"Hey! Come on just one more minute!" he whined.

"Malik! We still have to get wands and make it to the train on time." Said Yugi. He had to agree with this and went with them grumbling. They walked down to Ollivander's. As they entered the shop, Mr. Ollivander came out from the rows and rows of wands.

"Ah, I knew I would be seeing you Pharaoh." he said.

"How did you know?" gasped Yugi.

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Mr. Ollivander said mysteriously. He pulled out a few tape measures and told them to spread out their arms. Then he dropped the tape measures and they instantly started measuring them. The spirits appeared beside them and started to look around.

"WHOA!" gasped Emily. "Are these those the guys the Order was talking about?"

"Yes I suppose we are. We call ourselves Yami, Bakura, and Marik." Said Yami. Bakura and Marik grunted. "Don't mind them." Mr. Ollivander had turned to go behind the shelves of wands when Bakura started looking around for something to steal.

"Don't even think about it Tomb Robber." Said Mr. Ollivander calmly, not even turning around. Bakura grumbled and sat down in a chair. Mr. Ollivander had replaced the chair that Hagrid had crunched the first time Harry was here. He came back holding several wand boxes and at the wave of his hand made the tape measures go limp. "Well lets get started." He said. First they did Yugi. Believe it or not, Yugi got the first one he tried. They didn't know it, but it was very old and had a pinch of gold from a pharaoh's palace along with the phoenix feather encased in oak, which Mr. Ollivander had been saving for a long time. The rest of them tried about thirty wands each until they got a match. Seto had one made of yew with a dragon heartstring (surprise surprise), Ryou got one made of willow with a unicorn's hair, Mokuba's wand also had a unicorn's hair and made of beech, Malik chose one with a phoenix feather and made of a boabob tree, and Emily got one made of a cherry tree with a dragon heartstring. Unfortunately by the time they were done they only had one hour to get to the train. As they hurried out the door they bumped right into…

Gilderoy Lockheart.


	17. Juicy JuiceThe Hogwarts Express

Niko Mane: Hello. I don't really have anything to say, so on with the chapter.

Juicy Juice/The Hogwarts Express

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped. What was Lockheart doing here? They intended to find out. Before they could speak, he spoke.

"Hello! I'm Gilderoy Lockart! Would you like an autograph?" he said, grinning with his huge white teeth.

"P-Professor Lockheart? What are you doing out of the hospital?" stuttered Hermione.

"Professor? My books didn't say anything about that. As for being out of the hospital, I decided to read the books that they say I wrote. Now I know all about myself. What marvelous things I did!"

"This is Lockheart?" laughed Mokuba. "You didn't exaggerate!"

"So… You don't remember us at all?" asked Harry.

"No. Can't say I do. Why? Should I know you?" said Lockheart.

"We have to be going." Said Emily.

"Wait! I want to show you some spells that I know according to this book." Said Lockheart grinning. He waved his wand and said a spell. One of the chairs caught on fire. "Whoops! That was supposed to make a dozen birds appear out of thin air. Maybe I said it wrong." Mr. Ollivander ran and put out the fire.

"Let me try this again. The books say I can do it so I'm confident I can." Lockheart said. He said the spell again and this time Ryou went flying around the room. "Oops. Let me try it again." This time, all of their wands flew out of their hands. "I'll get it right this time…"

"NO!" they all yelled. Poseidon whimpered and hid behind Emily.

"Mr. Lockheart, we have to go or we'll miss the train!" Malik pleaded. Lockheart blocked the door.

"I'll get it right this time, I promise!"

"Mr. Lockheart! Look, someone wrote 'gullible' on the ceiling!" said Ryou.

"Really? Where?" said Lockheart excitedly. He started looking at the ceiling and they made a break for it. They ran all the way to the Leaky Cauldron, laughing all the way.

"That was great!" said Ron.

"Let's get our stuff packed." Said Seto. "Before that crackpot comes back." They all nodded and went to their rooms, hurriedly packing their things. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were done first because they just had their Yamis come out and help them. By the time they were all packed and ready to go, there was only a half hour before the train would leave. They were going to use floo powder, but Seto insisted on having them flown there in his private jet. Ron was very exited.

"I've never been on a jet pane before!" he said as they got on.

"Jet _plane _Ron. Not pane." Sighed Hermione. The pilot started up the engines and they took of. Boy, Seto's plane was fast! The Yamis came out. They started to talk about them.

"So you were a pharaoh, right?" Harry asked Yami.

"Yes I was. And he," Yami said nodding towards Bakura, "was a Tomb Robber." Bakura grinned evilly.

"What was he?" asked Hermione pointing at Marik.

"Well, that's kind of a strange story actually." Said Yami. "He was created by Malik's hatred. Malik tried to take over the world until Marik took full control and I had to wipe the floor with him in a shadow game."

"HEY! You almost lost that one pharaoh!" said Marik.

"Oh, come on. You're no better than the Tomb Robber." Yami smirked.

"I'm much better than him and you know it!" Bakura said, entering the argument. They fought like that for the rest of the trip. They all sighed.

"So when Seto wouldn't wake up, what was with that _Kaiba-boy_ thing?" asked Ron.

"Well, there was this one crazy guy called Pegasus, and we all hate him. He was mimicking Pegasus. See, he used to always call us _Kaiba-boy_ and _Yugi-boy_. I have no idea why." Explained Yugi.

"Tell me about him." Said Harry.

"Well, he has long white hair and likes to spend his spare time drinking fruit juice and reading comic books." Said Ryou.

"I've seen him on TV before!" said Hermione. Suddenly she burst into giggles.

"What is it?" they asked.

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if he was on a Juicy Juice commercial?" she said still laughing. They all started laughing when the got an image of Pegasus holding up a wine glass and saying: "Juicy Juice! One hundred percent juice!" Once the plane had landed, they all hurriedly got their stuff and rushed into the station. Mokuba looked down at his ticket.

"Platform 9 ¾?" he gasped in astonishment.

"Come here." Harry said. "You have to run through that barrier, but don't let any muggles see you." All of them looked worried except Mokuba who started running right away. Seto's eyes widened as he saw his little brother running towards the solid rock. But Mokuba went right through it.

"Where did he go?" asked a panicked Seto.

"He's fine. On the other side is platform 9 ¾." Explained Hermione. Seto went next. Then went Emily, Ryou, Yugi, Harry, Ron, and then Hermione. They stared in wonder at the huge train waiting for the students to board. There were lots of other wizards and witches all around. They loaded their things and got on. They chose an empty compartment and sat down.

"Okay, here are a few things you should know about Hogwarts." said Harry. "There are four school houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You will probubly be sorted into them with the other first years. All three of us are in Gryffindor. Watch out for the Slytherins though. They're generally nasty. The sport here is Quidditch. It's played on broomsticks. There are four balls…(blah, blah, blah, you know this already). So that's Quidditch. Also, watch out for Peeves the poltergeist. He's really tricky. Remember that the stairs move so they sometimes will lead a different way that you remember."

"Wow." Said Emily. Poseidon barked. Suddenly the compartment door slid open and Malfoy stood there.

"Well look it's the freaks and the goodie-goodie two shoes gang. Oh, and who's this?" he said Malfoy, his eyes moving to Emily.

"I'm Emily Doge, not that its any of your business. I'm sure that we would all appreciate it if you would leave." Said Emily standing up and glaring at him.

"Really? Well maybe I want to st-" he started to say smugly, but then didn't finish because Poseidon had attacked him. He had lunged barking at Malfoy who fell backwards. Emily stood there for awhile while Malfoy was being attacked before grabbing Poseidon and silently whispering "_Good boy._" In his ear. Malfoy got up as Crabbe and Goyle ran to him.

"Sorry we're late- What happened to you!" said Goyle.

"Never mind." Grumbled Malfoy. "I'll see _you_ later." He said pointing to Emily and stalking off.

"Hmph. Serves him right." Huffed Emily, sitting back down. Malik, who was sitting across from her, looked at Poseidon strangely.

"Does he have something in his mouth?" he asked. They all looked down at Poseidon. He did seem to have something in his mouth. He opened it to reveal a set of keys On a ring. Emily removed it from his mouth and looked at it.

"It's Malfoy's keys!" she gasped. Then she grinned and put them in her pocket. "I think I'll keep these for awhile."

Niko Mane: Malfoy has a crush on Emily! I know, I'm weird. See you later!


	18. Hogwarts Express Havoc

Niko Mane: Ok, first of all, I'm very, very, very sorry about the last chapter. I now realize that Diagon Ally and Kings Cross station are very close so it would be pointless to go there by a jet (as **sugarpony **pointed out to me). I really don't pay attention to that kind of stuff in the books. Once more I apologize for my ignorance. 

Hogwarts Express Havoc 

The Hogwarts Express sped on as the friends sat there, bored out of their minds. About halfway through the trip, an interesting thing happened. The train sharply turned and Yugi's bag slid across the compartment. Emily and Seto were closest, so they reached down to pick it up. Seto's hand ended up on top of hers. They both blushed a little. The rest of them gasped. Seto Kaiba! Blushing! An awkward silence followed. It was broken by the lady that always came by with candy to sell.

"Anything of the trolley?" she asked. They all started talking at once.

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Just let me get my money…"

"Here's your bag Yugi."

"I'll take a few frogs."

Soon they all had their share of food and they started to eat. Seto and Emily pretended to forget what had happened, but the rest knew better. Suddenly, Ryou spat out the bean he had just popped into his mouth.

"What's with these jelly beans!" he gasped. "That one tasted like chlorine!"

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans." Said Hermione.

"They mean it when they say every flavor." Said Harry. "Sorry, we should have warned you." Next, Malik opened a chocolate frog. He let out a cry of surprise when it jumped from the box and into Yugi's hair.

"Ahhh! Get it off me!" exclaimed Yugi. Mokuba grabbed it. By now the charm had worn off.

"Yeah, those are chocolate frogs. You can eat it now, it just had a charm on it." Said Ron with a mouthful of pumpkin pasty.

"Anything else you want to warn us about?" asked Yugi nervously.

"_Yugi, I want to come out!"_ whined Yami from the millennium puzzle.

"_Yami, its already pretty crowded in here."_

"_I want to come out to!" _said Bakura, joining the conversation.

"_Hey what about me?" _said Marik also joining in.

"_No you don't!" _said Malik and Ryou.

"_Come on hikari!"_ they all moaned.

"_No!"_

"_To bad! We're coming out!" _

Suddenly all three spirits appeared. Yami slipped on a wrapper and fell down taking Bakura and Marik with him.

"Some pharaoh you are!" said Marik as he got back up.

"Grrr…" said Yami. Suddenly someone knocked on the compartment door.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione? Are you in there?" came the voice of Ginny. The spirits hastily dissapeared. Malik opened the door.

"Oh, I was hoping I could join you but it seems to be a little crowded." She said.

"Oh, that's ok. Ron and I were just leaving to patrol the corridors." Said Hermione. They got up and left. Harry then noticed that Cho Chang was behind Ginny. He blushed furiously.

"Can I sit here to?" she said. They all made room for the two girls. "Harry, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about last year. Marietta told me over the summer that she didn't want to be my friend any more. She said some awful things and now I realize that you were right about her."

"Well, I'm sorry to for the way I acted. Perhaps we could, er, start over?" said Harry nervously.

"Sure." She said smiling.

"So, are you a friend of Harry?" asked Emily. They had forgotten that the others were there.

"Oh, yes. This is Cho Chang." Said Harry. They all introduced themselves. They spent the rest of the trip chatting and eating.

"So, I heard you're going to start up the D.A. again to train students?" asked Cho.

"Yep." Said Harry simply.

"Oh, jeez!" said Emily. "Ron forgot his wand! I'm going to take it to him." She got up and started searching around the train. She turned and saw Ron and Hermione arguing.

"Ron, how could you lose it?" said Hermione.

"It must have fell out of my pocket!" said Ron.

"Hi, Ron you left this back at the compartment." Said Emily handing him his wand.

"Thank goodness!" said Hermione. "Now we can get on patrolling." Emily started to go back to the compartment when she heard a man speaking in a hushed whisper from a another one. Her curiosity took over. She stood there and listened.

"Master… I know I am late, I will do it tonight! The ancient book instructed me where to look for his secrets…" the voice said. This is about where Emily realized that it was a Death Eater talking. She gasped. The Death Eater must have heard her, because there was a popping sound, indicating that the Death Eater had Apparated. She hurried back to the compartment and told the others. They were all worried now. What could the Death Eater meant? They didn't have much time to discuss it though. The train had stopped and they had to get off. They all looked around. For Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Cho, it was good to be home. For the rest of them it was a strange place. They heard Hagrid calling to them. They went over to find him holding up a lantern.

"Hi there 'arry, 'ermione, Ron! Yugi, you and the others are coming along with the first years so you can get sorted." He said smiling at them. So they waved goodbye to each other and they piled into the boats with the first years. The boats took of at a slow speed, gliding across the water.

Niko Mane: Sorry I have to cut this chapter short, but I've just received news that my favorite cousin, who lives in Japan, has came here. I won't be able to update for at least a week, maybe two. By the way, does anyone know how old Mokuba is? I need to know.


	19. A New Year Kicked off With a Bang

Niko Mane: Sorry this chapter took so long. Hope you like the chapter!

A New Year Kicked off with a Bang

The boats glided smoothly across the water. They were all murmuring to each other. Seto, Emily, Yugi, and Mokuba were in the same boat. The ride went peacefully until a large dragonfly started flying around Seto's head. He started trying to crush it with his hand.

"Stop!" said Emily. "That's an endangered species of dragonfly!"

"I don't care, it's irritating me!" he said. She held out her hand and it landed on her finger. She held it up and smiled.

"I've never seen one up close before! It's so beautiful…" she said as she put it on the edge of the boat. She started to observe it. It stopped and started cleaning it self. She looked at it's beautiful fragile wings and body. It's wings were folded elegantly across… CRUNCH! Her thoughts were interrupted by Seto bringing his fist down and smashing the dragonfly, killing it instantly. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" she screamed as he wiped the remains of it of his hand.

"It was annoying me." He said simply.

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND KILLING THINGS BECAUSE THEY ANNOY YOU!" she yelled.

"I just did." He pointed out.

"YOU ARE SO AWFUL!"

"Why are you so concerned about one little dragonfly?"

"It's an endangered species! It could be gone forever if people like _you_ keep smashing them! DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"No."

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING YOU POMPOUS JERK!"

"HEY! I might not care about anything but I'm not pompous!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

While they were arguing Yugi and Mokuba cowered on one side of the boat.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled to them all as they came close to a very low tree branch. Unfortunately Seto and Emily did not hear it over their arguing. Before Yugi and Mokuba could warn them, the thick branch knocked them off the boat.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" they yelled as they fell into the water. The boats stopped as Seto flopped around in the water. Emily, on the other hand was an excellent swimmer. She rolled her eyes as he gasped for breath.

"Haven't you ever swam in your life?" she asked.

"No!" he gasped as the others called to them.

"Are you alright?" Yugi said. Suddenly Poseidon jumped into the water and swam over to them. They grabbed onto him and he dragged them back to the boat. They climbed back on.

"This is all your fault!" he said shivering.

"My fault? How is it my fault!" she said also shivering. "If you hadn't killed that poor insect, this wouldn't of happened."

"You shouldn't have taken it so seriously."

"I'm not even going to argue with you anymore because you are so dense you won't listen!"

"Fine, I don't care!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" They both fell silent with their arms crossed. Yugi and Mokuba looked at each other with worried faces. Just then the boats bumped against the edge of the bank. They all got out, Seto and Emily still shivering and glaring. Hagrid knocked on the huge door. It swung open and they entered a huge room. They all crowded around and Professor McGonagall came in.

"First years Professor." He said.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here." She replied. Hagrid nodded and left out of a door. She turned to the first years. "There are some things you need to know so listen carefully…(blah blah blah). Now please wait here until I return." She left out the same door that Hagrid did. Immediately a low buzz of chatter started.

"What happened to you?" asked Ryou, seeing Emily and Seto sopping wet.

"Gr….." said Seto and Emily. Mokuba explained what happened. Malik whistled lowly (you know what I'm talking about right?).

"Hey, are you those kids from Japan?" asked a first year.

"Yes." Said Yugi slowly. They looked around and realized that a lot of the kids were staring at them. They started edging away. Suddenly a foot sticking out tripped Ryou and he fell down. They helped him up and looked around for the person that tripped him. They saw a boy huddled together with his friends whispering about something. They turned their heads to see him holding the Millennium Eye.

"Wow, look at this thing! I think I'll give it to Draco!" he was saying. They gasped. Before they could do anything Ryou was running towards the boy. He tackled him and grabbed the Eye.

"Arg! Hey he attacked me!" the boy whined. Ryou slipped the Eye into his pocket and hid into the corner. Suddenly Nearly Headless Nick came floating in. The first years gasped.

"Is there some trouble here?" he said.

"That boy attacked me!" whined the boy.

"He stole tripped me and then stole something from me!" Ryou argued.

"Settle down! I'm going to inform the Headmistress about this. She will sort it out." He huffed. Professor McGonagall came in through the doors. He floated over to her and whispered something in her ear. She glared at the two boys and they gulped. Then she turned to the other kids.

"If you would please go through these doors. Sir Nicholas will tell you what to do." She said nodding to Nick. He lead them through the doors but Professor McGonagall motioned for Ryou and the boy to stay.

"What's your name boy?" she asked the awful kid.

"Jacob Smith." He mumbled.

"Now what's this nonsense about?" she sighed.

"I _accidentally_ tripped this boy and he attacked me!" Jacob said.

"That's not true!" said Ryou.

"I need to speak to you alone Mr. Bakura." She said. She took him aside and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"You haven't even been sorted and you're already in trouble?" she said in an exasperated tone. "What exactly happened?"

"He tripped me and somehow got my uh…" he paused and then lowered his voice as low as it would go. "_Millennium Eye._ So I tackled him and grabbed it."

"I see." She said. Then she pointed at Jacob. "Detention. Friday. My office." She then led them to the Great Hall. The sorting had already started.

"What happened?" whispered Yugi.

"I'll tell you later." Ryou whispered back. The sorting was almost done. The last name was called.

"Zalmin, Bobby." Professor McGonagall called. A boy came up and nervously put the tattered hat on his head. It was silent for awhile.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted. He smiled and ran of to the Hufflepuff table. Professor McGonagall then stepped forward.

"We have some special students this year." She said. Then she looked at the scroll she was holding. "Bakura, Ryou." He gulped and shuffled up and sat down on the stool.

'_Hmmm… Quite smart, not at all greedy…Hidden bravery within… But I sense two minds. The other would be suited for Slytherin. Oh, well.' _Said the hat in his ear. "GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted. He heaved a sigh of relief and sat down near Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Doge, Emily." Professor McGonagall called. She went up and put on the hat.

'_A very smart one here. But with a fiery personality.' _Said the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled.

"Ishtar, Malik."

'_Wow, another one with two minds. I'm leaning towards Slytherin…'_ Malik grasped the Rod. "GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled immediately. Malik smirked.

"Kaiba, Mokuba."

'_A definite Gryffindor. Goodness maybe all of you newcomers will be Gryffindors.' _Mokuba grinned. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kaiba, Seto."

'_Oh my, a mixed one here. Very smart and brave but also a little bit power hungry. You have a good heart though. _GRYFFINDOR!"

"Motou, Yugi."

'_Goodness another one with a spirit inhabiting their body. And a pharaoh? I'm honored. _GRYFFINDOR!"

They all grinned at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Everyone else was amazed that they were all in Gryffindor. Dumbledore stood up.

"Well students…(blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah). Now we can eat!" he said. Suddenly, like usual the plates filled with delicious food. All of the new kids gasped.

"Wow! Joey would go nuts if he saw this!" said Yugi. Soon they all started to dig in. The YGO gang tried many new foods and found most of them quite tasty. Soon they moved onto desert. They ate as much as their stomachs would hold.

"Whoa!" said Malik as he looked up. The rest of them looked up.

"Oh, that? It's always there." Said Ron turning back to his food.

"Does this place even have a ceiling?" asked Mokuba.

"Yes, it's just enchanted." Said Hermione. By the time the plates had dissapeared they were all full and tired.

"Off to bed with you!" called Dumbledore cheerfully.

"Come on Ron we have to show the first years around." Said Hermione.

"Oh, come on…" groaned Ron. But he got up reluctantly at Hermione's glare.

"Gryffindor first years follow me!" said Hermione. "Yugi, you and the others come to." Harry was already heading to the Gryffindor tower, knowing where it was. He took out the Marauders Map and found a short cut there. He folded up the map and headed along that path. He then realized that he was the only one in this hall. He suddenly felt that prickling feeling on the back of his neck and he looked around but no one was there. He glared at the empty hall behind him. Why was he having this feeling. He hurried and got inside the Gryffindor tower. The feeling went away. He went up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. He waited for the rest of the boys to come. He was soon joined by the rest of them.

"Hogwarts sure is big." remarked Ryou.

"Just wait till tomorrow." Groaned Ron as he came up. They were all exhausted from the day and fell asleep. They slept peacefully until Harry woke up because of a splitting pain in his scar. All of them woke up.

"Are you all right Harry?" asked Malik.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Harry. His scar had hurt horribly but it now it was more of a dull ache. It didn't go away. Yugi suddenly groaned.

"What?" said Ron.

"Oh, I just have this headache all of a sudden." He said. That didn't go away either. The rest of them went back to sleep but Yugi talked to Yami.

'_Yami, that was really weird. This headache seems weird… Like its not coming from my head but my mind.'_

'_Yugi…'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_I feel it to.'_

Niko Mane: Bum bum bum! Please review? Pretty please?


	20. Seto vs SnapeSeto vs Emily

Niko Mane: Hi everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update. Also, please excuse all the blah blah blahs in the last chapter. I lost my Harry Potter book and I don't know what they would say. And I don't have Hagrid's accent in this chapter. And this chapter is a little short. Sorry!

Seto vs. Snape/Seto vs. Emily 

They woke up groggily to find, to their surprise, Yugi. He was wide awake and dressed. He looked worried.

"Oh, good morning guys!" he said in mock cheerfulness.

"Yugi, what are you doing up? Ever since I met you, you have always slept in as much as you can!" said Ryou.

"It's just, um…" he murmured.

"Well?" asked Ron.

"Okay, you guys… Last night, when I told you I had a headache, Yami told me he felt it to. So far, it hasn't gone away. Normally when I get a headache whoever has control of our the body is the only one who feels it. It also feels strange… Like it's not coming from our actual head, but from our mind. We've been up for a long time contemplating what it could be." He explained.

"That's strange." Said Harry. "You say this started when my scar started hurting last night?" Yugi nodded.

"Why don't we contemplate this later and get something to eat?" suggested Ron.

"Alright, I want to meet up with Mokuba and see how his 'bunkmates' are." Said Seto.

They all got dressed and did as he suggested. As they walked down the staircase, they noticed that many of their fellow Gryffindors were already up. Including Hermione, Ginny, and Emily. Hermione was flipping through a book, obviously teaching Emily.

"Oh, hi." Said Ginny looking up.

"What are you reading?" asked Harry curiously.

"We're just reviewing the Standard Book of spells." Said Hermione.

"Wasting your time if you ask me." Said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hi!" said Mokuba, coming down.

"How have you been? Has anyone been mean to you?" asked Seto immediately.

"No, everyone has been real nice!" said Mokuba cheerfully. Yugi cleared his throat.

"Now that Mokuba, Hermione, and Emily are here perhaps we could discuss the uh, events last night?" he said cautiously. Hermione and Emily looked worried. Ginny looked confused.

"Sorry Ginny, but you have to leave." Said Ron. Ginny huffed but left. They all sat down and started talking in a low voice.

"What is it?" asked Emily. They explained what happened.

"This is very strange…" said Hermione.

"It hurts terribly to." Came the voice for Yami.

"Yami! Don't do that! Someone could be watching!" hissed Yugi.

"Can we go to breakfast now?" whined Ron. They all nodded.

"I just hope this doesn't get any worse." Mumbled Yugi, rubbing his head.

They walked into the Great Hall and found some empty seats. After awhile, the post came. The owls swooped in as usual.

"AH! What's with all these owls!" Yelled Malik.

"It's just the post. The owls come in every morning." Yawned Hermione. Emily looked down at the class schedule. First was double potions!

"Is the potions professor nice?" asked Emily. Harry and Ron looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"NICE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Professor Snape is very mean, especially to Gryffindors." Said Hermione.

"Well, we have double potions today." Said Emily. They all groaned.

"Worst of all, we always have Potions with the Slytherins." Said Ron.

"I can't wait till' I learn how to fly on a broomstick!" smiled Mokuba.

"That reminds me, We need two new beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. We should see teach all you guys how to fly and see if you might be good." Said Harry.

"We'd like that." Said Yugi. When it was time for class, they led them down to the dungeon. Professor Snape was there, of course. They all settled into their seats, the YGO gang eager to learn some magic.

"Well, I certainly hope that you won't be a disappointment like last year." Snape said. "And you new students, you had better catch up quickly with the others. I don't help stragglers. Even rich ones." He continued, looking strait at Seto. Anyone else would have just secretly glared at him from a distance, but not Seto Kaiba. He got up and marched up to Snape. It was pretty funny, because he was taller then him!

"Excuse me?" he said in a dangerous tone.

"I was merely pointing out that I won't be giving you any good treatment even if you are a spoiled rich kid." Said Snape, not acting afraid at all.

"Don't mock me, or I'll buy this school and fire you." He said calmly.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

"I have more power then you know. I can kill someone before you can even blink or put a stopper in death with my potions."

"You couldn't put a stopper in your nose."

"10 points from Gryffindor!"

Seto shrugged and went back to his seat. By now, everyone was laughing hysterically.

"Wow! That might have cost 10 points, but it was worth it!" laughed Ron.

"I have to admit, it was funny, but now we've lost 10 points!" said Hermione.

"Relax, we'll earn it back later. You taught me lots of facts and I'm sure I'll get some points." Said Emily.

"Really? I think I'll get more." Smirked Seto.

"Wanna bet?" she said back.

"10 galleons?"

"You're on!"

Meanwhile, Yugi was laughing with the others, but his head was still hurting. After potions, (which was incredibly hard, and they got extra homework probubly because of Seto) the rest of the classes seemed easy. By the start of the last class, Emily and Seto had gotten 50 points each. The last class was Care of Magical Creatures. They got there and found a large box shaped thing covered with a tarp. Hagrid started the lesson.

"Now, let's get right to it then!" he said, uncovering the box. It looked like an muggle incubator, except it didn't run on electricity. Inside it were eggs about the size of a bowling ball. They were all different kinds of colors and patterns.

"Now, who can tell me what these are?" he said. Emily and Seto's hands shot up, but Seto was called on.

"They are the eggs of the recently discovered Blitz Leopard." He said as Emily glared.

"Excellent! 5 points to Gryffindor! Douse anyone know why it's called that?" Hagrid continued. Again, Emily and Seto's hands shot up. Emily was called.

"It was named after Harold Blitz, the person who discovered it."

"Correct! 5 points to Gryffindor! Now, the Blitz Leopard is one of the strangest of all beasts. No one is sure weather it's a Mammal or a reptile. It resembles a small leopard with large wings like that of a dragon, or bat. It's paws are webbed and It can swim very well, holding it's breath for hours. It lays eggs like a reptile, but once the eggs hatch that are fed with the mother's milk like a mammal. We are going to be hatching these one's that were found in a dark wizard's house. You will be working in pairs. The pairs will be chosen at random." Hagrid said. Guess who got paired up? That's right. Seto and Emily.


	21. Off to Shadi we go

Niko Mane: Hello everybody. I have noticed lately that I've been getting very few reviews. Is my story not good enough or is it because people are getting tired of just saying the same thing over and over in their reviews? Just so you know, it really means a lot to me if you review. Even if you just say 'good chapter' or 'write more'.

**Of to Shadi we go…**

"You're supposed to turn it three times counterclockwise, then four times clockwise every hour!" yelled Seto.

"No, you have to turn it four times counterclockwise, then three times clockwise!" Emily yelled back. Ever since they had gotten their egg, they had been arguing. It was a light blue color.

"Well lets look in the book!" said Seto, pulling it out.

"Fine!" said Emily, folding her arms.

"Alright." Said Seto opening it and starting to read. "The Blitz Leopard eggs need to be rotated.. uh…five times counterclockwise, then five times clockwise..." he looked up at Emily. They were both silent.

"Well, looks like we were both wrong." She admitted.

"Yeah."

"How are you doing?" asked Yugi as he came over.

"Not so good." Said Emily.

"She won't listen to anything I say." Said Seto.

"Hey, I do listen. I just don't take stupid suggestions!" she shot back.

"Well, I got paired up with Ryou. We're doing fine except for occasional comments from the Tomb Robber. But the headache is getting worse. I don't understand!" Yugi said exasperatedly. Once class was over, Hermione showed them the wonderful _library_. As she went on about how much you could _learn_ there, Malik took out the odd piece of paper they had found in Diagon Ally. He had seen a spell in one of the books that will reveal faded words on parchment, _'lume' parchmenta'_.

"Hermione, can you do this spell?" He asked.

"Sure." She said. "_lume parchmenta_!" The paper instantly un-faded.

"Once inside, the process of unlocking the doors can begin. By warned if you try this, for the Pharaoh's mind is racked with traps. The doors you seek will be locked. Use the spell _akaruku ah_ _me _to break into them. You will not have much time to access the memories." He read. Then he gasped. "Oh no! we have to tell Yugi!" They ran over to him.

"Hi guys. What's the matter?" He said, looking up. They told him hurriedly what the page said. His eyes widened and he looked like he was about to choke and he bolted out of the room with the others close behind him. They ran into a empty classroom. Unfortunately, Malfoy was sitting in the library, spying on them.

'_I wonder where they're going. I'll have to report this.' _He thought to himself. He got up and left to the Slytherin common room. Meanwhile in the empty classroom, Yugi and Yami were both freaking out.

"What are we going to do! This- this can't be happening, no, no, no! This is very, very bad!" Yugi was muttering.

"THERE'S A PERSON WALKING AROUND MY MIND!" yelled Yami.

"CALM DOWN!" The rest of them yelled. That got them quiet.

"We can't handle this alone." Said Harry firmly.

"You got that right." Muttered Malik, glancing at Yugi and Yami.

"Why don't we go to Professor Shadi? I mean, I know you don't like him that much, but he douse know a bit about the Millennium Items right?" asked Emily.

"A little bit? More like an expert." Said Ryou.

"Then it's logical for us to seek his help." Said Seto.

"Wow, that's a big word for you." Said Emily sarcastically.

"If you want I can speak slower for you." Said Seto glaring daggers at her.

"This is no time for your arguments!" said Hermione.

"You and Ron argue all the time." Pointed out Harry.

"Why don't we get back to the matters at hand?" said Ryou nervously.

"Yes, your whining is giving me a headache." Said Bakura, appearing.

"Me to." Said Marik, also coming out.

"Well, I suppose going to Shadi would be okay." Said Yugi. Yami grumbled. The rest of them nodded and raced to Shadi's classroom. He was writing something and looked up with a slightly surprised expression on his face. He knew that they weren't to fond of him.

"We need your help." Said Yugi. Shadi responded with a raised eyebrow. They explained the situation. He listened calmly to every word.

"I suppose that the only thing to do is to enter the Pharaoh's mind and drive out whoever it is that has broken into it. But it's not that easy to find something in there, as I found out the hard way. That is most likely why they haven't found what they were looking for yet. I suggest using the Millennium Key to transport you and all of your friends inside and you will all look together." He said calmly.

'_How can he be so calm!'_ thought Yami. _'If someone found any of my memories or something, and found out about the Millennium Items, the world could be taken over by some psycho!'_

'_Calm down Yami… We'll get rid of this intruder.'_ Yugi told him.

"alright." Said Shadi, taking out the Millennium Key. He stood up and pointed it at them all. He turned it sideways, and before anyone could say anything, they were transported into Yugi and Yami's soul corridor.

Niko Mane: Sorry for the short chapter. Review, or no more story for you!


	22. URGENT NOTICE

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to say that I will be stopping this fanfic. Not that anyone cares. Unless I get many people to review and tell me that I shouldn't stop, I will remove this fanfic on 8-1-05. Please show me that Someone cares.

Niko Mane


	23. I Wish I Loved the Human Race

Niko Mane: You've changed my mind. I didn't realize that anyone actually cared! I will continue my story. I thank you for all your support! Here's another chappie for you.

I Wish I Loved the Human Race… 

They all looked around in awe.

"My goodness. Is your mind really this empty?" Hermione asked Yami.

"This isn't my mind." Said Yami, obviously irked. "This is our soul corridor. My mind is through this door." He opened the door on the side.

They all gasped when they saw the huge place that was before them. Completely made of bricks, the enormous room with thousands of doors protruding from the ground or even the ceiling, with upside-down staircases too.

"Wow. This is big." Said Ron simply.

"You don't know the half of it." Yugi sighed.

"This place makes Gringotts look like a little hole in the ground." Said Hermione.

"Well, lets find this guy and get out of here." Said Ryou. "This place gives me the creeps."

"It can't be as bad as the tomb robber's mind." Pointed out Malik. Ryou shivered.

"I never go in there."

"You don't want to know what's in there." Bakura said grinning.

"Let's just go!" said Seto. They got the point and split up.

They searched and searched. And searched. And searched. And searched and searched and searched and searched and searched and searched and searched and searched and searched and searched and searched and searched and searched and searched and searched and searched…

But we all know how big Yami's mind is, right?

"This is worse then Gringotts!" moaned Ron after a few hours.

"What are the chances that we would stumble upon the room with the mummies five times?" Yugi said angrily. (You know, from the YuGiOh Movie?)

"I'd say about 20,000,000,000 to 1." Emily said.

"And we still haven't found the person who is in here!" growled Yami.

"Hey, where's the Tomb Robber and the Psycho?" asked Seto.

"They left a long time ago." Said Ryou. Suddenly a loud explosion echoed through the corridor in which the group was searching..

"OUCH!" yelled Yugi and Yami as loud as the explosion was. They clutched their heads and moaned. They ran around the corner to find a death eater standing next to a door that he had just blown up. Once he found he had been discovered, he dissapeared with a _crack_.

"Hey!" said Emily. "That was the same guy that I saw on the Hogwarts Express."

"Well, he's gone. Can we leave now?" Said Harry.

"Wait a second guys. Lets find out what he was searching for." Yugi said. They peered in the room that the Death Eater was about to go inside and found…

Memories.

The huge room that they entered was filled with memories. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all covered with screens that showed random memories that Yami had.

"Why would a death eater want to get in here?" asked Hermione.

"Well, all he would have to do is find the right memories and he would get complete knowledge of the Millennium Items." Said Yugi.

"Hey, check this out! We're standing on the time we kicked Marik's butt!" said Yami. They all looked down at the memory.

"You're right." Said Seto. "Back at the battle city finals."

"We should get out of here." Mumbled Malik.

"Yeah, our bodies are just standing out there." Pointed out Ryou.

"Alright." Said Yami.

"Er… How do we get out?" asked Harry.

"Well, I'll go back into my body and get Shadi to use the Millennium Key." Said Yugi. Then he dissapeared. A few minuets later, the rest of them were sent back to their bodies. They explained what happened to Shadi.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm sleepy!" said Ron, yawning.

"That's understandable. It _is _11:29." Said Shadi, looking at the clock in his room.

"Jeez! If the teachers catch us out of bed this late, we'll be dead for sure!" said Ron.

"Couldn't we just explain what happened?" asked Ryou. "They all know our secret, so it wouldn't matter, would it?"

"Not if it's Snape or Filth, er, I mean Filtch." Said Harry. They all started laughing. Harry pulled out the Marauders Map.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." He said, pointing his wand at it. It unfolded and the map of Hogwarts appeared on it.

"Wow!" Everyone except Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped.

"Where did you get that thing?" asked Malik.

"Long story. I'll tell you later." Said Harry. He studied the map. Luckily, none of the teachers or Prefects were around.

"Lets go!" Said Harry. They tip toed down the long corridors with Harry at the front.

It was a long way back to the Common room, and Emily got bored. She pulled out a poetry book and started reading it. She stopped and studied a interesting poem that was by a Muggle named Walter Raleigh.

_I wish I loved the human race;_

_I wish I loved its silly face;_

_I wish I liked the way it walks;_

_I wish I liked the way it talks;_

_And when I'm introduced to one:_

_I wish I thought "what jolly fun"._

"That's interesting." She said softly to herself. Suddenly Seto grabbed the book out of her hands and looked at it.

"Hey!" she said, trying to get the book back. After reading the poem, he tossed it back to her.

"That is not at all interesting. It is entirely wrong. The human race as a whole does not have a face, it does not have a way it walks and it does not have a way it talks. This person was obviously insane." He said, smirking.

"Are you always this stupid, or are you making a special effort today?" she retorted. "Poems hardly ever make sense if you think about them that way. You have to open up your heart to find the true meaning."

"If I opened up my heart, it would stop beating and I would die." Seto said, glaring.

"Why do you always take things so literally?"

"The point is, there is nothing to be gained by reading ridiculous poems."

"Jerk!"

They went on arguing. With all this happening, Harry forgot to check the map until it was almost to late. When he finally did, he saw that two prefects coming towards them on both sides. He gasped. They had no where to run. Then, Harry realized that he was right next to the Room of Requirement.

"Prefects!" he said in a hushed whisper, pointing at the map. "Quickly, in here." They followed Harry into the Room of Requirement. Now, it was just a large room, perfect for hiding in.

"This is the Room of Requirement? Not very impressive." Said Seto, looking around.

"It doesn't need to be impressive. We only need it to hide in." said Harry. He looked down at the map and saw that the two prefects were making their way towards the prefect bathrooms on the other side of the school. He waited until they were far away and then motioned to the others to follow him.

Once again, they were tip toeing in single file. It wasn't long before they found the portrait of the Fat Lady. She murmured about how they should be in bed after opening at the password (Pixie Dust). The boys and girls separated and murmured 'good night' to each other. Soon they were all sleeping soundly. It only seemed like five minuets before the boys were awakened by Hermione and Emily.

"Wake up or we'll miss breakfast!" said Hermione loudly. They mumbled sleepy complaints as the girls went around and shook their beds. Emily pointed her wand at Seto's head and it blew a extremely loud blast at him that sounded like the horns that muggles blew at football games. He clapped his hands to his ears and jumped up. Emily laughed and walked out of the room.

"Hmph." Said Seto, rubbing his head. "Hey Harry, since you know a lot about magic and I don't, could you help me with something?"

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Well, I got this idea. What if I were to make modifications to my technology so that it would work here at Hogwarts? Do you think it could be done?" he said.

"I think so!" said Ron.

"I don't know Ron… It _might _work." Said Harry skeptically.

"I'm going to try it." Said Seto. "But seeing as I'm not so good at all this Wizarding stuff, I was wondering if you would help me."

"Of course! But we should get Hermione top help to." Said Harry.

"Lets discuss this after breakfast." Said Ron. Seto also realized that his stomach was rumbling, so he nodded and got dressed. It was of course, as delicious as ever. As they were eating, Harry noticed something strange.

"Hey, where do you suppose Nearly-Headless Nick is?" he commented while chewing on a piece of toast. "I haven't seen him anywhere."

"Dunno." Said Ron, his mouth full of a jelly doughnut.

"Who's Nearly-Headless Nick?" asked Ryou.

"I am!" said a voice on his right side.

"Eeep!" squeaked Ryou. Nick ignored this.

"And I prefer to be called Sir Nicholas de Mim-"

"Yeah, yeah…" said Ron. Nick's head toppled over and hung there limply by the only strand of tissue left. Ryou screamed. Malik looked fascinated. Seto grimaced. Emily clapped her hand over her mouth. Yugi started choking on his bacon. Nick floated off with a 'Hmph'.

"That's why they call him 'Nearly-Headless Nick'." Said Hermione, shrugging. Yugi started to turn purple, then finally swallowed the bit of bacon lodged in his mouth.

The schedules were handed out. Harry looked at his and grinned. Defense against the Dark Arts was first. As soon as breakfast was done they hurried to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

Harry couldn't wait to see Sirius. He hadn't gotten a chance to speak with him for a long time. He also wanted to see what he did with the classroom. Hopefully he had gotten all the horrible things that Umbridge had put up, especially those horrible plates with kittens on them. He sped up and the others fell behind. He didn't care. He wanted to see Sirius! He was way ahead of the others when he reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Without thinking, he opened the door and stepped inside. It was pitch black and he couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" he called, stepping into the darkness and closing the door behind him. There was no answer. First he took out his wand and said Lumos, but it didn't ignite. _'That's weird.'_ Harry thought. Then he searched for a torch or something for some light, but to no avail. It was creepy being here in the dark classroom… His footsteps echoed as he walked deeper and deeper into the darkness.

"BOO!"


	24. Boomerang

Niko Mane: I'm really sorry this chapter took so long. I've been doing a lot of traveling lately and I didn't have any time to write. And with school starting up again… Anywey, Enjoy!

**Boomerang **

"Ahhh!" yelled Harry. Suddenly the lights came on and he spun around to see Sirius, who was laughing loudly. "Sirius!"

"Good to see you Harry!" he said. Harry saw that the others had come in .

"What happened Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, I was just giving him a little scare." Said Sirius.

"Good to see you again Sirius. Er, I mean Professor White." Said Harry. He looked around. The room was decorated with an assortment of strange devices. There were also a few tanks with various creatures in them, all of them looking extremely dangerous. Most of the other things in the room Harry didn't even recognize. But he did notice a picture on the desk, that was of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter when they were at Hogwarts. They were smiling and laughing with their arms over each others shoulders.

"Well, the rest of the class should be arriving soon so you might as well sit down." Said Sirius. He tapped his head with his wand and his face changed into a different face. His hair turned grey and he looked much more older but he had the same eyes. He went to sit at his desk and put the picture in a drawer. He was right. Soon the rest of the class did come in.

"You won't be needing your books today." Said 'Professor White'. "Your previous Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was far from adequate, so just to refresh your memories we are going to do a week long exercise in which you will be doing various activities including shooting at targets with your wand while on a broomstick and having duels with fellow students."

Harry and the others looked at each other grinning. This sounded like fun! The rest of the class seemed to agree as he heard the exited murmuring they were exchanging. It was true that their old toad of a teacher was far from adequate to say the least.

By the end of the class, everyone was both tired and happy. The different activities were challenging, especially the dodging spells activity. Ron came out with a black eye, but still looking as cheerful as can be. After that, it was kind of a let down to go to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Ah, hello." Said Hagrid when he saw them.

"Hi Hagrid. What are we doing today?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'll explain when the res' of the class shows up." He said. It didn't take long. They were also curious about the eggs. "Listen up! Today I'm going to hand your eggs over to you completely. Thas' right. Completely. You will keep the eggs with you as often as possible, using all of your knowledge to take care of them."

The class immediately started buzzing with whispers. But they eventually proceeded to retrieve their eggs. Seto grumbled as Emily picked it up. She glared at him.

"I'll take care of it half the day, you take care of it the other half, okay?" said Emily.

"I don't think so. I have important work to do and I can't waste my valuable time with some egg." He answered calmly.

"Your valuable time!" she snapped. Seto sighed.

"Fine, fine, but who will have it at night?"

"We'll take turns. I'll take it the first night, you take it the second and so on." Emily said, calming down.

"Alright."

"Good."

"It's odd…"

"What is?"

"How you seem to have no control over your temper."

"You are so- so-" Emily stuttered in anger. "GRRR!" She screamed as she stomped away with the egg.

"That's exactly what I mean!" he called after her, laughing. What fun it was to make her mad!

Emily marched over to the others after class, still fuming.

"What was that all about?" asked Ryou.

"He is so awful!"

"Oh, you just have to give him a chance and get to know him." Said Yugi. Emily glared.

"You seem to have the same problem that I have with Ron." Sighed Hermione. "Except much worse."

"Hey! What problem?" said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"By the way Emily, Ginny wanted to know if you wanted to meet with us by the lake this afternoon."

"Sure!" Emily replied.

"Girls are so _weird_!" said Ron.

"Tell me about it." Said Seto, walking up to them.

"Ditto." Sighed Harry.

"I don't know, one of my best friends is a girl and she's not _too_ weird." Said Yugi.

"Yugi, Tea _is_ weird." Said Malik.

"Sorry, but I have to agree." Said Ryou. Yugi frowned.

"Hey, lets go work on that idea of yours Seto." Said Harry.

Later that afternoon 

Ginny, Hermione, and Emily sat under a beautiful willow tree by the lake. The wind was blowing softly and the sun was shining. It wasn't to hot or to cold.

"Hey Hermione, Ginny…" said Emily, laying back.

"What?" they yawned.

"Do you understand boys?"

"I've lived with 6 boys all my life and I still don't understand them." Sighed Ginny.

"I think the reason we don't understand them is because they are so simple." Said Hermione. "Even Harry has trouble understanding something like why Cho Chang burst out crying on Valentines Day."

"Jeez!" exclaimed Emily. "How could he _not_ understand?"

"And they think that _we_ are weird?" said Emily.

"Ron's not the sharpest tool in the shed either." Said Ginny, laughing.

"Now, is it just me, or does it seem like Hermione has a _thing_ for our beloved Ronnie?" said Emily.

"HEY!" Hermione yelled. "I do not!"

"If you don't, then why are you getting so mad?" teased Ginny. Hermione pulled a clump of dry grass from the ground and threw it at Ginny. Soon they were in a grass fight.

Nearby, Harry, Ron, Seto, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou watched this scene from under another tree.

"Now what are those crazy girls doing now?" asked Ron.

"Throwing grass at each other I think." Said Malik, squinting.

"Girls!" sighed Ron.

"Hey, I have an idea." Said Seto. "Ron, do you have anything that Fred and George made with you?"

"Actually, I do have this boomerang. When you throw it at someone it sprays goo all over them."

"Excellent!"

"What exactly do you have in mind?" asked Harry.

"Just a little joke on Emily."

"You wouldn't!" gasped Ryou.

"I would." He smiled. Ron laughed and handed the boomerang to him. Seto studied it carefully. It had writing on it.

**A Product of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

_**Warning: blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah **_

Seto didn't bother to read the warning. Who cares?

"HEY EMILY!" With perfect accuracy and it whizzed strait for Emily who was lying on the grass laughing.

_Meanwhile_

Emily laughed with the others as they finally stopped throwing grass. It was so fun hanging out with them! And no stupid Seto Kaiba to mess it up. Suddenly they heard someone yell.

"HEY EMILY!"

They looked to see who was yelling. Then they noticed a boomerang headed strait for them. Emily ducked, but it zoomed right over her and-

_PLOP_

A gigantic glob of green goo landed on her head. They saw the boys burst out laughing. Emily turned red with anger. Although you could hardly see it through all the goo. This only made the boys laugh more. Ginny and Hermione however were not amused. Hermione hastily cleared up the goo with a spell. Emily was about to get up and run over to the boys when Hermione and Ginny held her back.

"I need to go teach them a lesson!" snarled Emily.

"I don't think you have to." Said Ginny, pointing at the boomerang, which was still in the air. The boys had been laughing so hard that they had forgotten about it. As everyone knows, a boomerang will always return to the person who threw it. (I feel obliged to add a big DUH!)

The boomerang smacked the laughing Seto right in the face, while spraying even more goo on him then it sprayed on Emily. Now it was the girls turn to laugh. They ran over to the slime covered Seto.

"Serves you right!" said Emily. Seto grumbled and picked up the boomerang.

**A Product of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

_**Warning: Boomerangs always return to the person who threw them, so be prepared or you will get slimed also. You have been warned.**_

"Well, that's the kind of thing you'd expect from my brothers." Sighed Ron.

"I can't believe that I forgot that trick with boomerangs." Seto said, wiping the slimy green muck out of his eyes.

"No offense but that's exactly what Joey did one day!" laughed Yugi.

Flashback 

"_Hey Yugi, look I found a boomerang!" called Joey as he ran up to Yugi. It was a sunny day in the park right after school. _

"_That's interesting." Said Yugi smiling. Joey hurtled it into the air. It went way, way far out and they lost sight of it._

"_Aw man…" sighed Joey. "It's gone!"_

"_Um, Joey-"_

"_That was a nice one to! Now I've gone and lost it."_

"_Joey…"_

_smack_

"_SAY WHAT!" _(A special shout out to my friend Cassie)

_end flashback_

"I can't believe _I_ made the same mistake as that stupid mutt!" groaned Seto.

"Who's Joey?" asked Emily, sitting down with them.

Niko Mane: Okay, I'm sorry I have to cut this chapter short. I'll try to hurry up on the next one. Please review?

Niko Mane: I'm really sorry this chapter took so long. I've been doing a lot of traveling lately and I didn't have any time to write. And with school starting up again… Anywey, Enjoy!


	25. Seto's Birthday Party

Seto's Birthday Party

_3 days later, Wed. _

"McGonagall really piled on the homework this time!" moaned Ron, walking out of the classroom. His bag split open and his papers and text books went everywhere. "Oh, man!"

"Yeah, I can't believe how much work we have to do these days!" said Harry, helping him pick up his things. "And Madam Hooch just told me to start getting a Quidditch team together. Apparently I'm the new captain."

"Not really a surprise though is it? But with all this homework you won't have much time for sports."

"It is much more homework then we used to get in Japan." Sighed Yugi.

"Actually, I find the challenge quite refreshing." Smiled Hermione. Everyone stared. _(chirp chirp)_ "What?"

"I don't mind either." Smirked Seto. "With my superior intellect it is not even a challenge. I was already at collage level before we came here while you losers were still in high school."

"Hey! You were in high school to!" said Ryou.

"But I would have headed on to collage if it weren't for the stupid government." He said.

"But-"

"Just drop it!" Seto snarled all of a sudden. Everyone backed of. Seto stormed away.

"What is with him these days?" asked Malik, scratching his head.

"He seems really edgy." Said Yugi.

"More like rabid!" exclaimed Ron.

"I know what's bothering him." Said Emily quietly. They all looked at her.

"What? Tell me tell me!" whined Malik.

"Okay, but you guys have to keep it a secret! If he finds out that I told you, he'll be _so_ mad!" Emily said, hesitantly. They all nodded. "His birthday is in two days."

"Whoa! How did you find that out!" gasped Yugi. "He never said anything about that to us."

"Well, last night I woke up to get a drink of water and I saw Seto and Mokuba sitting in the Common Room."

_Flashback_

"_Seto, come on. Why won't you tell them?" Mokuba said._

"_It is of no importance." Seto said, frowning._

"_But shouldn't we celebrate it?"_

"_No."_

"_But it's your _birthday _on Friday!"_

"_I said **NO**."_

_End flashback_

"His birthday… Wow, why didn't he say anything to us?" pondered Yugi.

"I don't think he's the kind of person who would want a celebration for his birthday." Said Ryou timidly.

"Hmmm… I wonder…" Emily said smirking with a glint in her eye. The others exchanged worried glances. "What if we give him a surprise birthday party?"

"Are you crazy!" Ron gasped.

"No, wait I think she's on to something here." Harry said smiling.

"Actually I think it might make him more friendly towards us." Malik said.

"Heh. Good luck with that." said Yami appearing beside them.

"I think I agree with Yami." Said Ryou.

"You're way to timid hikari." Said Bakura, also appearing. Hermione shuddered. Why did they have to keep appearing randomly like that?

"TORTURE!" yelled Marik, apearing right beside Hermione. She shrieked.

"Heh Heh Heh! It's so fun scaring people!" Marik chuckled evilly.

"HEY! You shouldn't do that to people!" yelled Yami, tackling Marik.

"Gerrof baka Pharaoh!" Marik shouted through the struggle.

"Don't start a fight without me!" laughed Bakura, jumping in. Everyone else anime sweatdropped.

"Anywey…" Emily said, turning to the others. "How about we do it in the Gryffindor Common room? After dinner."

"Sounds good to me. But how many people should come? Will it be a big party or a little one?" said Harry.

"Definitely big. Why don't we get as many Gryffindors as we can to come?"

"I'll get Ginny to help with that. She's getting pretty popular these days." Ron mumbled a bit jealously.

"Of course, Mokuba will have to be in on it." Piped up Ryou.

"GAAA!"

They turned to see Yami with Marik in a headlock, and Bakura with Yami in a headlock. They had toppled over on the floor.

"Wait, I hear someone coming…" said Hermione. They listened. Sure enough, there were footsteps coming closer and closer.

The spirits dissapeared just as none other than Malfoy rounded the corner. He glared at them suspiciously as he slowly walked away, as if looking for something, lingering the most on Emily. They held their breath, trying to look innocent. When he was finally gone they all sighed with relief.

"That was a close one." Harry commented.

"Malfoy really creeps me out." Emily said shuddering.

"Lets get out of here and set up that party." Hermione suggested.

Friday, Seto's POV 

I sat down at the dinner table in the Great Hall. So far, none of the others seemed to know about today. They had all acted normal. I knew that if those geeks found out it would be all 'Happy Birthday Seto!' and 'Lets have a party!'. Bah. I had no need for parties. Although as I ate my meal I noticed they were exchanging glances and smiling. Also, Emily seemed extremely giddy today.

'_Huh, she looks very pretty when she laughs. WHAT AM I THINKING! Grr'_

'_You know it's true.' _Said a little voice in my head.

'_No.'_

'_Yes.'_

'_No!'_

'_Yes.'_

'_I can't believe I'm arguing with myself!'_

'_Maybe you're crazy.'_

'_I'm not crazy.'_

'_Then just admit it, you did think Emily is pretty.'_

'_Shut up.'_

"SETO!" I heard someone yell.

"Huh?" I said looking up. It was Emily and she looked frantic. "What do you want?"

"Something's wrong with the egg!"

"Jeez, what did you do!" I got up but she was already running out of the Great Hall.

"Follow me!" she yelled. I reluctantly followed her. We got to the portrait of the Fat Lady and Emily said the password. The portrait opened and she stepped aside for me. I was about to go in but It was pitch black inside. I looked around to ask her what the meaning of this was but she had dissapeared.

I sighed and stepped into the darkness. The portrait closed behind me, leaving me without any light. I felt my way around until I was in the middle of the common room. I heard someone whisper.

"_One, two, three!_"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Normal POV 

The lights blared on and everyone jumped out from their hiding places. Seto jumped about a foot in the air. The entire common room was covered in decorations including balloons and a big sign that said 'Happy Birthday Seto'. There was a gigantic cake with a Blue Eyes White Dragon on it. Almost half of Gryffindor House was there.

Everyone waited for a reaction but all they got was Seto's face turning pale. Then green. Then red.

"Who told you?" he said in a deathly calm voice. Everyone kept quiet for a second and then:

"_I_ did silly!" piped up Emily. She walked out of the crowd, carrying a present.

'_Crap, she's the last person I want to see right now!' _Seto thought angrily. But he wouldn't let them see his frustration.

"I overheard you and Mokuba talking about it." Emily said grinning at him. Oh, she was loving this.

"I'm leaving." Seto said, trying to stalk up to the dorm. But his path was barred by Mokuba.

"Seto… Please? For me?" he whimpered, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No."

Mokuba stuck out his lower lip.

"Not going to work."

Tears started welling up in Mokuba's eyes.

"NO!"

Mokuba started crying. "You've gotten so mean… I don't know you any more…" he sobbed.

"Oh, no Mokuba please don't cry! Come on, I'll stay, just don't cry!"

"Really?" Mokuba sniffed, whipping his face with his sleeve.

"Yes."

"YAY!" Mokuba yelled, cheered up immediately. Everyone else clapped and whooped.

"Let's get this over with." Sighed Seto. The rest of them grinned and pulled him over to the gigantic cake.

Happy Birthday to you 

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Seto_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

Everyone was cheering for him to make a wish. Reluctantly, he blew out the candles. To humor them, Seto wished that he were anywhere but here. Sadly, when he opened his eyes he was still standing there over the cake.

Now it was time to cut the cake. They handed him a knife. As soon as he got it, he handed it to Emily.

"You do it." He muttered. She shrugged and started to cut, handing the pieces out on little paper plates. Seto sighed and sat down with his piece.

'_Why did they do all of this?' _he thought. _'I've never been this nice to them before. At least Tea isn't here, because then she'd start up with one of her stupid friendship speeches.'_ (No offense to Tea fans, this is just what Seto thinks)

He took a bite and frowned. How did they know his favorite flavor was dark chocolate? Mokuba.

"PRESENTS!" some random person yelled. It was followed by a cheer from the crowd. Before he new what was going on he was pulled over to a large table covered in presents.

"Here, open mine first!" said Emily, grinning. She shoved a huge present wrapped in blue into his arms. Seto stared at the 36x36x36 in. box he was holding. He rolled his eyes and tore of the paper to reveal… a cardboard box.

"Oh really, you shouldn't have." Seto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He opened the cardboard box. Inside it was another present wrapped in red. He tore the paper from that box revealing another cardboard box. He opened the box and inside was another present wrapped in Yellow. Seto frowned. Would this ever end? He kept unwrapping and opening until he finally came to a small 5x5x2 box. He unwrapped it and opened the box.

There was a heavy silver amulet inside, attached to a chain. It was bordered with Ancient Egyptian symbols and had a dragon carved in the middle. The amulet was pure silver, except for the Dragon's eye which was a beautiful sapphire.

"Th-thank you." He stuttered, before regaining his composure.

"It's supposed to give you strength." Emily smiled. Suddenly everyone started talking again.

"Open mine next!"

"No, mine!"

"Come on, open some more!"

When no one was looking Seto slipped the amulet around his neck, hiding it under his shirt. Then he started to open the other presents. They included a heavy book from Hermione, a gigantic prank kit from Fred and George, and a broomstick from Harry. Not that he couldn't have just bought all this stuff anywey.

"Hey, let's play a game!" said Ron, once all of the presents were open.

"Oh, I know a fun Muggle game!" said Hermione.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" asked Mokuba with excitement.

"Yep! Truth or Dare!"

Niko Mane: Bum bum bum! Please review.


	26. Help?

Dear loyal readers,

HELP ME! I have a big problem! Okay, I'm going to have them play Truth or Dare, right? With Hermione, Ron, Harry, Emily, Seto, Mokuba, Neville, Ginny, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. But I want the Yami's to come out, but Ginny and Neville don't know about them. What do I do? I really want the Yami's to come out, but I also really want Ginny and Neville to be there also, but I don't want to have them tell Ginny and Neville about them, because then it would seem like they're telling everyone about them. Any suggestions so I can get on with the chapter?

Niko Mane


	27. Truth or Dare

"Truth or Dare? Are you serious?" Yugi said worriedly.

"Of course I'm serious!" said Hermione. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just that… well last time we played Truth or Dare, we ended up blowing up Pegasus's castle." Ryou explained. A simultaneous shudder passed through them.

"Oh, it'll be fine!" Mokuba insisted. "I've never played it before! Seto never let me…"

"For a good reason!" Seto snarled.

"Please can we play?" asked Ginny.

"Fine, and I'll play to. But only because I want to get back at Emily for throwing this stupid party in the first place." Seto said evilly.

"You're on!" Emily smiled bravely.

"I wanna play! I wanna play! I wanna play! I wanna play! I wanna play! I wanna play! I wanna play! I wanna play! I wanna play! I wanna play! I wanna play! I wanna play! I wanna play! I wanna play!" Mokuba squealed.

"Fine!" Seto groaned, rubbing his head.

"Okay! Who else?" asked Hermione. There was a series of "I will!". "Alright, so we have Me, Ron, Harry, Emily, Seto, Mokuba, Neville, Ginny, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik." (Everyone else had chickened out or was still partying)

"Why don't we use the Room of Requirement?" Harry suggested.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

At the Room of Requirement 

"Wow! We have everything we need." Emily gasped. "Even veritaserum."

Harry happily surveyed the room. It was a comfortable room, with soft, blue, carpet covering the floors. There were beanbags arranged in a circle, with a bottle of veritaserum and cups. And in the corner of the room was a big oak cabinet which contained who knows what.

They all flopped into the beanbags.

"I wanna play too!" said Yami as he appeared with the rest of the spirits.

"YOU IDIOTS!" everyone except Ginny and Neville yelled and tackled them while shoving them behind the beanbags.

"Um, Harry, who are they?" asked Neville, still in a state of shock.

"Er, uh, um, they're nothing Neville, just a figment of your imagination…"

"You have to come up with something better then that Harry!" Hermione growled under her breath. "Give us a second Neville… huddle!"

"What are we going to do about them?" asked Yami.

"We aren't going to do anything about them! You three are going to go back into their heads! Now!" Hermione hissed.

"What if we want to play to?" Bakura said, pouting.

"You can't!" Ron insisted. "Ginny will freak out!"

"I'd be careful if I were you Ron. Marik might go on another psychotic rampage." Malik said. Ron edged away.

"But why can't we tell them?" asked Harry. "We can trust them, they're our friends."

"Well, it's supposed to be a big secret…" Ryou started.

"Actually, I think it'll be fine if we tell them. They'll figure it out eventually."

"Um…" Yugi said, hesitating. But Neville and Ginny were starting to recover from the shock. "Alright."

They stood up.

"What's going on!" Ginny demanded, putting her hands on her hips. Yugi took a deep breath.

"Looks like we have to do this over again. Alright, this is Yami, Bakura, and Marik.(They wave) They're all ancient spirits, that reside in these: The Millennium Items. There are seven. The Puzzle, which I have, can protect me with a shield from any danger. I also have the Necklace, which can see the future and past." Yugi explained dully before nodding towards Malik and Ryou..

"I have the Rod which can control other people's minds."

"I have the Eye and the Ring. The Eye lets me see into other people's minds, and The Ring can seek out other Millennium Items."

"The other two are with Shadi." Yugi sighed.

"You mean Professor Shadi!"

"The very same. Also they can summon the shadow realm." Yugi said, getting ready to give an explanation for it again. "The shadow realm is a dangerous place where the creatures from duel monsters are real and if someone looses a duel there, they are banished there to remain forever while their body remains like a empty shell unless someone get them out somehow." He demonstrated it again. "Well, that's all I think. Oh, wait. Yami used to be a Pharaoh and Bakura used to be a Tomb Robber."

"What about Marik?" asked Neville.

"Long story short, he was born from my anger." Malik explained.

"Okay." Neville shrugged.

"You're taking it quite well." Ron said suspiciously.

"It's not as weird as some of the things we've been through." Ginny said matter-of-factly. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Yay!" said Yami, leaping into one of the beanbags. Everyone else sat down also.

"I'll start." Said Emily. She set her wand down on the floor to use as a spinner. It started turning immediately. After awhile it slowed down and landed on…

Seto.

Go figure.

"Seto, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! I'm not afraid of you." He replied confidently.

"Maybe you should be." Emily said, grinning evilly. Then she thought for a moment. "I dare you to… Hop on one foot, spinning around in circles, singing a song that proclaims your eternal love for Joey Wheeler."

………………………….

"Are you serious?" Seto finally said, his face white as marble.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Seto groaned and stood up. Everyone stifled giggles. He stood awkwardly on one foot and started spinning.

"Oh, Joey you're so fine,

Yes, Joey I wish you were mine

Everything you say and everything you do,

Only makes me more and more love you.

I would swim the deepest lake,

The greatest mountain I would climb,

I would brave the bravest peril,

It wouldn't cost a dime,

For just your love is all that I ask,

Just tell me your troubles and put me to the task."

By now everyone didn't even bother to hide their laughter. Most of them had fallen off of their beanbags. Seto was silent.

"Wow…" gasped Emily, wiping tears from her eyes. "You're actually a pretty good singer."

"THIS NEVER HAPPENED." He responded with a glare. No one wanted to argue. Seto put down his wand and it started spinning. It landed on Neville. He squeaked.

"Truth or Dare?"

"TRUTH!"

"OK, drink some veritaserum." Neville gulped and complied.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" At this Neville went red.

"No." He muttered.

"What was that? We didn't hear." Seto grinned mockingly cupping a hand to his ear.

"No! I haven't." Neville said, spinning his own wand.

"Hermione, Truth or Dare."

"Um, truth I guess." She drank some veritaserum.

"Do you have a crush on anyone in this school?"

"Er, um, uh, yeah." Hermione said hesitantly. Everyone was surprised.

"Who!"

"Only one question!" Hermione said while hastily spinning. Mokuba.

"YAY!"

"Mokuba, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to put on a sombrero and act like a Mexican dancer for three turns."

"OK!" Mokuba smiled, getting up and opening up the cabinet. A huge sombrero fell out. Mokuba put it on, as well as a fake mustache that had also fluttered out. "Hola!" Everyone laughed at the sight. Mokuba sat back down and spinned his wand. It landed on Ron.

"Senor RRRRRRonald!" Mokuba exclaimed with a heavy accent, rolling the R. "Truth or Dare?

"Dare!"

"I dare you to take a banana, a PBJ sandwich, a piece of chocolate cake, a bunch of pickles, canned peas, honey, ketchup, and mustard, and stuff them all in a milk carton with milk in it. Shake it all up, and then drink it." A chorus of disgusted reactions went throughout the group.

Ron didn't seem grossed out at all. He went to the cabinet and got all the necessary ingredients. When he was done, he had a huge carton of muck. Everyone moaned in disgust. Ron smiled bravely.

"It couldn't be that bad." He took a deep breath and took a gulp of the horrible mixture. He swallowed and stood there for a few seconds.

"Are you alright Ron?"

"I THINK I'M GOING TO HURL!" Ron yelled as he shot out of the room suddenly. They waited patiently for seven minuets. Until he came back, wobbling.

"Ha ha ha, How do you feel now Senor RRRRRRRonald?"

"Grr." Ron said, glaring at him as he took his turn. "Ginny, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Ron looked disappointed. Ginny drank the veritaserum.

"Alright then, how far have you went with a boy?"

"Kissing." Ginny said simply.

"WHAT! WITH WHO!"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ginny took her turn. It landed on Harry.

"Dare."

"Actually, I have a dare for both you and Ron. If that's alright."

"Sure." Harry said. Ron nodded.

"I dare you to moon Professor Snape!"

Niko Mane: Yes, another cliffie. Sorry I took so long, I've had a horribly hectic month. I would really appreciate suggestions on Truths and Dares. Please review?


	28. Seven Minuets in Heaven, of Hell?

**Seven Minuets in Heaven, or Hell?**

Harry and Ron laughed.

"Nice one Ginny. Seriously, what's our dare?" Ron said, still chuckling.

Ginny frowned. "Oh, I'm serious."

The boys paled.

"But, Ginny!" Harry gasped. "We can't MOON Snape!"

"Why not? You have butts under there right?" Ginny said, smirking. The two were two stunned to be embarrassed by the question.

"But-but-but- We CAN'T!" Ron stuttered.

"Oh, sure you can!" Hermione protested. "I'm sure I know a spell that can conceal your identities. No one would ever know."

"But you know how Snape is! He HATES me!" Harry said, horrified. "He'll find out it's me for sure!"

"Regardless, that's your dare." Ginny insisted. "Unless you're too afraid."

"Huh?" Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"I totally understand if you're too scared. Big, scary Snape might get you!" Ginny went on.

"I get the feeling that you're mocking us." Ron said, glaring.

"We'll do it!" Harry said bravely.

"Yeah." Ron said. Then he looked at Harry with a horrified look on his face. "We will!"

"Yeah, but only if we have a spell or something to keep our identities secret."

Everyone applauded.

"It's been nice knowing you mates." Neville said, clapping them each on the back.

"Yay!" Hermione chirped, hopping up and practically skipping to the cabinet. "Let's see what we have here…Oh!"

"What is it?" They asked. She held up two large rings.

"These are thief rings… They completely conceal your identities. Your face, fingerprints, everything. Thieves used them to break into houses and not get caught. These will be perfect." Hermione explained. Harry and Ron put them on. Everyone gasped.

Their faces had gone black, as if there was a permanent shadow over them.

"Did something happen?" Ron said, stupidly. But the rest of them jumped, because their voices had been changed also.

"This is so weird." Harry said, touching his face. He looked at the wall, and magically a mirror had appeared. "Brilliant Hermione! You can't possibly guess who I am."

"Looks like we have to do it." Gulped Ron. Harry nodded and pulled out the Marauders Map.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." He said, tapping it with his wand. It unfolded and the map appeared. "It looks like Snape is… In the LIBRARY!"

"What is Snape doing in the Library this late?" Seto pondered.

"Who cares? C'mon, let's go!" Ginny said, opening the door. The rest of them shrugged and followed. When they got to the Library, Snape was there, looking for a specific book it seemed.

"What do you suppose he's looking for in the Egyptian section?" Yugi whispered suspiciously. Marik scowled.

"If he's taking any of my ideas on taking over the world-"

"_Shut up!_" The rest of them hissed.

"OK, go for it." Neville whispered, giving the boys a push. They looked at each other and gulped. Then they slipped off into the shadows.

The rest of them waited anxiously at the door, ready to run. Snape was now out of sight, and they couldn't hear anything. Most of them were sure they would never see Harry and Ron again. The very air seemed tense.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" they suddenly heard Snape demand. It was quiet for a few seconds then…

"AUGH!"

Harry and Ron came bolting out and the others willingly followed, Mokuba's sombrero flopping behind him. When they finally got back to the Room of Requirement, they collapsed into the bean bags, laughing like hyenas. Ron and Harry removed their rings, wiping tears out of their eyes. (Mokuba took off his sombrero and mustache)

"You should have seen his FACE!" Ron laughed.

"He looked like his eyes were going to pop out!" Harry added. After they had calmed down, Harry spun his wand.

"Yami, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Yami said, lifting his head up proudly like the King he was.

"I dare you to… Turn your hair pink for the rest of the game." Yami went red. Before he could say anything, Hermione waved her wand and his hair turned a violent shade of hot pink.

"Ahh! My beautiful hair!" Yami gasped, looking at the mirror on the wall. "I didn't say I accepted!"

"Oh. Well to late now." Hermione shrugged while the rest of them laughed. Yami sighed and spinned.

"Marik!" Yami said, grinning evilly. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." The spirit said simply. Yami's mouth hung open in despair.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Yami grumbled.

"Every second. Just because you're stupid enough to pick dare, doesn't mean I am." Marik replied, then drinking the veritaserum.

"How can I ask you a question? You've never had a real life like I did." Yami contemplated. "I got it! What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

Marik went a little red. "Right before the last duel on the blimp… I tripped and fell on my face."

"That's it?" Yami said, disappointed.

"Yep." Marik said, as he spun. Ryou squeaked and cowered when it landed on him.

"So wimp, what'll it be?" Marik spat cruelly.

"Er, uh, um, ah-" Ryou stuttered.

"Well?"

"Dare I suppose!" Ryou blurted out. Marik grinned sadistically.

"I dare you to get a white rabbit, a knife, some rope, oh and some towels too, this is going to be messy…" Marik started.

"MARIK!" the rest of them shouted as Ryou looked like he was going to faint.

"You always ruin my fun." Marik grumbled. "Fine then, you have to turn into a bird for the rest of the game."

Hermione sighed and waved her wand. There was a poof and Ryou dissapeared. They looked down and saw a white dove sitting there. It cocked it's head at them.

"This is weird." Ryou chirped, examining himself.

"Wow, you can still talk?" asked Harry.

"I guess. Someone please spin for me?" Ryou said. Ginny spun his wand. It landed on Yugi.

"Yugi, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Truth." Yugi said.

"Hmm… When you first dueled my Yami, did you actually think _I_ was evil?"

"Er, um, yeah for a second." Yugi admitted. Ryou gave him a sad look. "Only for a second!"

"Yeah, it's OK." Ryou said, shrugging his 'shoulders'. Yugi spun. It was Hermione.

"Hermione, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare I guess."

"I dare you to.. hmmm…" Yugi said thoughtfully. "I got it! You have to not answer a single question in class all day tomorrow." The rest of them laughed as she went pale.

"All… day?" she stuttered.

"Yep."

"Er… Fine. I can do that." Hermione sniffed, getting her composure back. She spun.

"Emily, Truth or Dare? Actually, I have another double dare for you and Seto. Is that alright?" Hermione said innocently.

"Don't do it!" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Oh, please. I'll do anything." Emily said bravely.

"If she can I can." Seto smirked.

"I dare you two to do seven minuets in heaven. For those of you who don't know, seven minuets in heaven is when two people have to be locked in a closet together for seven minuets strait." Hermione explained. Seto and Emily looked at each other blankly.

"Seven minuets in a CLOSET with HER/HIM!" They cried in unison.

"You aren't backing down are you?" Hermione asked.

"No. I'm going to do it if he's going to do it." Emily said, looking over at Seto.

"Same with me." Seto sniffed.

"Great!" Hermione exclaimed. They turned and saw that a door had appeared. The others ushered the two into the closet, which was hardly big enough for them.

"Have fun!" Mokuba called as they closed the door. It locked itself.

"Why did you dare them to do that?" Ron asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I could tell just by looking at them." Ginny added. The boys looked at them blankly.

"What're you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Well, can't you tell? It's practically written all over their faces." Ginny said.

"WHAT is!" Malik said, irritated.

"Oh, forget it." Hermione sighed.

Meanwhile in the closet 

Emily and Seto stood uncomfortably in the cramped closet. It was completely dark, so they couldn't see each other blushing at being so close to each other. They were practically nose to nose. After sitting perfectly still for awhile, they began to shift around.

Seto's hand accidentally touched her arm. They gasped and pulled away from each other as much as they could, which wasn't far.

"Well, this is _fun_." Seto finally said.

"Why exactly did we agree to this?" Emily asked, sighing.

"I don't remember." Seto said, frowning. He tried to shift his position again when his foot caught on Emily's foot and he fell to the floor painfully.

"Ouch!" he moaned.

"Sorry! Let me help you." Emily said pulling him up, in doing so accidentally pressing them close together, their faces only about an inch apart.

They froze completely. Seto could almost taste her lips. For a second, just a second he felt like he wanted to. Then they both pulled away quickly.

"I don't need help from _you_." He spat.

"Well I shouldn't have bothered then!" she shot back.

"_Oh, come on. You know you liked it." _That voice in his head interjected again.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Seto yelled. Emily stared at him. Seto cleared his throat and said nothing. They sat there for awhile, calming down. They waited. And waited. And waited.

"Hasn't it bee seven minuets yet!" Emily yelled, stomping her foot. Finally, the door unlocked and they scrambled out.

"God, I couldn't _breathe_ in there!" Seto growled.

The others laughed.

"What?" asked Emily.

"You're faces are all red!" Ryou chirped.

"Oh, great. We need to get in bed or we'll be in big trouble." Harry said, looking at the clock that had appeared on the wall. They nodded and went back to the Common Room.

"You should be in bed already!" The Fat Lady huffed.

"Yeah, yeah." Ron muttered in response. The boys and girls said goodnight to each other. Emily and Seto's eyes met for a second, and then they hurried off to their dorms.

Niko Mane: Hey everyone. Gosh this took me FOREVER to write. You like? You no like? Tell me please. And SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS!


	29. Help me?

Niko Mane: Oh, I feel so bad! I haven't updated in FOREVER! Sorry, but the thing is I'm stuck with Keeper tryouts. Is it OK with everyone if I just skip them and say Ron is the new Keeper? If you really want me to, I'll write it, but I really want to move on and it'll take me a long time. Your opinions please?


	30. Tic Tac Toe

Tic Tac Toe 

In the morning, Snape looked positively livid. Everyone was keeping out of arms length of him, even the other teachers. As he sat down for breakfast, Ron laughed seeing Snape spit something particularly nasty at poor Professor Flitwick.

"I bet he's too embarrassed to even admit what happened." Malik chuckled.

"Serves him right!" Yugi said, taking some toast. "I almost want to let Yami go at him; and that wouldn't be pretty."

"Mmm-hmm." Hermione agreed while drinking some pumpkin juice.

"Sometimes I wonder about Snape." Harry grumbled. "He's such a git, but he saved my life after all…"

"I think he needs to stop wallowing in the past." Emily sighed. They looked at her strangely. "Well, can't you see that he has so much inner turmoil at the fact he owns Harry's father his life even though he hated him so much?"

"Peh. Who cares about all that stuff." Seto growled. _'Please! It's not like you don't have inner turmoil as well.' _Said that annoying voice in his head. This time Seto chose to ignore it.

"I care! God, you are SO conceited!" Emily exclaimed angrily.

"Uh, I hope Hermione remembers her dare…" Ryou said, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, I do. Not a single question." Hermione answered confidently.

"THIS I gotta see." Ron smirked.

"By the way Ron, there's Quidditch practice after lunch." Harry said, pouring himself some orange juice.

"Again? I didn't think being on the Keeper would be so hard." Ron mumbled.

"Looks like our first class is Ancient Egyptian Magic." Malik sighed. Everyone except Hermione groaned. Shadi hadn't been the most interesting teacher so far. Most of his classes had been lectures and note taking. Of course, that meant less homework, but still.

First Class 

Shadi watched as the classroom filled slowly with students with a look of polite interest. He didn't seem to notice the suspicious looks he got from Yugi and the others, or the mocking smirk from Malfoy and his thugs every day.

"Good morning class. Please turn to page 567 in your books." He said. Everyone did with a cacophony of sighs. Five minuets in, three people had already fallen asleep and had house points taken.

"The Egyptians made their wands out of only one type of wood. Does anyone know what that is?" Shadi asked. Naturally everyone looked towards Hermione. She twitched, but otherwise remained motionless. The class, Shadi included, waited. After a very long pause, Kelly Sanforth raised her hand.

"Um… Papyrus, sir?" she said uncertainly.

"Correct. 10 points for Slytherin." Shadi said, raising his eyebrow. "Moving on…"

"Wow! You actually did it!" Ron laughed. Hermione glared at him and went back to taking notes. It was then that Harry noticed that Yugi was spacing out in that weird way of his.

"Psst, Yugi, what're you doing?" he whispered.

"Playing tic tac toe with Yami in my head." Yugi whispered back.

"Good idea!" Malik and Ryou whispered, then they started spacing out too.

"Aww man!" hissed Ron. "They get to play games while we take notes!"

"Shush!" Hermione said.

_Meanwhile_

Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik were in that black void that they communicate with each other in(you know what I mean) There was a giant tic tac toe board that seemed to be floating in the air in front of them.

"Ha!" Yugi said triumphantly as he drew a line though his three X's. "Beat you again Yami!"

"You sunk my warship!" Bakura gasped, outraged. He and Ryou had imagined up a game of Battleship.

"Yay!" Ryou exclaimed. Malik and Marik were locked in a staring contest that seemed to last forever.

Suddenly a giant head appeared. It was Shadi's.

"What do you think you are doing?" Shadi's head boomed at them. The games dissapeared.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, nothing 'professor'!" Yugi squeaked.

"Detention for all of you." Shadi's head responded, disappearing.

"Detention! Damn it!" Malik said angrily.

"HA! You blinked!" Marik laughed.

"Oh, shut up."

Finally, class was over. But it was not soon enough for Harry, because the next class was Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Mr. Mouto, Mr. Bakura, and Mr. Ishtar wait a moment so we can discuss how you will serve detention." Shadi called. They groaned and headed back.

"But he didn't give you detention." Seto pointed out.

"Yeah he did." Malik mumbled as he stepped back in the classroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Huh. Weird." Emily said. "Oh yeah Seto, one of us needs to check on the egg before the next class."

"I'm not doing it!" Seto sniffed. "It's your turn!"

"No it's not!" responded Emily hotly. "I did it last time, remember?"

Yet another argument ensued. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Those two are _so _gonna fall in love." Ginny whispered, suddenly popping up beside them.

"Emily and Seto? No way!" Ron said. "They're way too different. Besides, they hate each other."

"It may seem that way to you, but you have to look past all that." Everyone stopped and stared at the bickering pair. Ron squinted.

"I still don't see anything." He said.

"Ginny, that does seem a bit crazy." Hermione said. Ginny shrugged.

"Think what you like." And with that she was gone.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. She gets really random sometimes. I think Fred and George are rubbing off on her." Ron sighed.

"Oh yeah, how are Fred and George doing on their joke shop?" Harry asked.

"They're making loads of money. Although mum won't admit it, they've definitely found their calling."

"A joke shop?" asked Yugi. "What kind of jokes?"

"Oh, you know, fireworks that take on a life of their own, extendable ears, fake wands, that sort of stuff." Ron explained casually. He didn't catch the nonplused looks Yugi, Seto, Malik, and Ryou exchanged.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to be awesome!" Harry said. "I wonder what, erm, Proffesor White is going to teach us."

"Knowing him, something insane." Seto said, coming back into the group. "I hope Mokuba's doing alright."

"Oh, don't worry about him." Emily said, now cooled down. "He's made lots of friends. In fact, there's one girl in particular that he seems to like." Seto went slightly pale, before clearing his throat and turning to Harry.

"So, we're still going to be working after class, right?"

"Yep. I got some info from Proffesor McGonagol about technology and magic that should come in handy." Harry said, pulling out a piece of paper.

"What are you two up to?" asked Ron.

"I'm working on making computers that will work inside Hogwarts. Then we'll be able to duel with my virtual reality system." Seto explained.

"Can you really do that?" asked Ryou, surprised.

"With enough work, it might be possible." Hermione pondered.

"I hope so! I miss dueling." Yugi squeaked.

"That's because you always kick our buts." Malik muttered.

"Well, I'm off. I have to get to Divination, unlike the rest of you." Emily put in. Seeing the looks from everyone she shrugged. "It's an easy class. I don't mind making up stuff. Don't forget to check on the egg Seto!" He grunted.

Emily set off down the corridor, adjusting her bookbag. After a while, she noticed that she had taken a wrong turn. She looked around. There weren't even any paintings. It was dark, and cold. She shivered and turned around to start heading back. She jumped when she saw Malfoy turn the corner ahead of her.

"Well well, is someone lost?" Malfoy said. For some reason his words chilled her to the bone. She stood there frozen for a few moments.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she stuttered. He smirked and started walking towards her, his steps echoing slightly.

Niko Mane: OMG, I haven't updated in like FOREVER! Sorry everyone, and sorry it's such a short chapter. Please Review?


End file.
